New Relationship
by HA19
Summary: A terrible incident has happened to Sonic, leaving Tails and Amy sad and depressed. Yet, after the incident, the two seem to adore each other. Knuckles, on the other hand, see a different side to this story. And where's Robotnik? - Story is FINISHED!
1. The Incident

"Sonic! Help!" Tails yelled. Robotnik was up to his old tricks again. Tails was trapped in a giant robotic hand. As much as he tried, the poor fox could not break free.

"Shut your trap you little freak!" Robotnik quickly snapped back. "Now tell me where your chaos emerald is, or I will crush you like a toothpick..."

Tails thought to himself, 'How does Robotnik know my plane is powered by a chaos emerald? It doesn't matter now anyway. Come on Tails! Think! Think!' After some deep thought, the witty fox answered him.

"How am I supposed to shut my trap and tell you at the same time, Egghead?" He stuck his tongue at him. Robotnik's head was bright red and looked like it was going to explode in anger.

"You think you're so smart, huh? Well let's see what you have to say to this! Hahahahaha!" The evil genius turned a knob, which closed the robot's hand a little more, squeezing Tails inside of it.

"Ahhh! It hurts! Soni-Ahhh! Help me!" The hurting kitzune screamed. His chest was being crushed under the pressure and it became increasingly hard for the little guy to breathe. Tails started to daze off, even though he was trying his hardest to stay awake. He continually said to himself, 'Sonic will be here. He always comes in time.' Tails was going to call Sonic one last time. He took the deepest breath he could manage and screamed, "Sonic! Help me!" With that, he fell unconscious.

"That stubborn little rodent." Robotnik growled. "I guess I'll have to dispose of him and find the emerald myself. It is a pity that I must kill something as smart as me, but is must be done."

With that said the robot threw Tails on the ground and made a fist. The fist came up and then was thrown down toward the unaware fox. Before it hit the ground, a blue blur flew by, picked Tails up, and brought him to safety. The clueless Robotnik thought he had killed Tails, but was alarmed when there was nothing on the ground.

"WHAT!? Where is he!?" Robotnik yelled. He heard a whistle behind him. When he turned around, the blue hedgehog he hated so much was standing there with Tails in his arms. Sonic looked at Tails with sadness in his eyes and shook his head.

"Robotnik, this is a new low for you. For God's sake you're trying to kill a 12 year old kid!" Sonic said as he laid Tails down. "You'll pay for this Robotnik." He had a stern, yet calm tone in his voice. He ran toward Robotnik.

Meanwhile, Amy was walking over to Tails' house with a little bit of concern. Tails had called her to come over earlier. She was very happy that Tails would be so kind to ask, since they haven't seen each other in awhile. When she said goodbye, Tails didn't say anything. In fact, he didn't even hang up the phone. All Amy could hear was a very faint sound in the background. Now she was on her way, almost rushing to Tails' house. She thought to herself, "I hope he's O.K..."

Back at Tails' house, the little fox was finally coming to. He shook his head and looked around. "Whe-Where am I?" Then, he saw him. The greatest hero ever, his idol, Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails had a huge smile on his face. "I knew you would come for me Sonic..." he said with a sigh and laid back down. Just then, he heard a familiar voice far away.

"Tails! Are you there?" The voice started to get louder. "Tails!"

"A-Amy...I'm over here..." Tails said as he tried to stand up, but failed only to fall back down. Amy knelt down and hugged him. She looked really worried.

"Are you O.K.?" She asked. Tails rubbed his head. "I feel a little light-headed, but I'll be O.K.." Amy smiled and sighed with relief. Tails looked behind him and saw Sonic fighting.

"You've better get out of here before Robotnik sees you. I don't want you to get hurt." Tails said. Amy just looked at him.

"You know me better than that silly. I'm not leaving. After Sonic's done, we can all chat and catch up on things, O.K.?"

Tails smiled and looked into Amy's eyes. He started to feel butterflies in his stomach. "Wow. Her eyes look so beautiful" He thought. "Wait! What am I thinking! This is Amy I'm talking about here! We're just friends!" Amy was looking at Tails and he seemed to be in another world.

"Hello! Tails are you there?" Amy said while snapping in front of his face. Tails was startled.

"Huh!? Oh, sorry Amy. I guess I'm a little more light-headed than I thought. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that we could all chat and catch up on things." Just then, Robotnik had tried to make a grab for Amy, but failed, only to hit her with a gigantic robotic fist. The punch left her unconscious.

"Amy!" Tails yelled. He looked at her head, making sure nothing serious had happened . Luckily, it wasn't bleeding. "Good, no serious damage." Tails thought. Sonic overheard Tails yelling and looked over. He was not happy with what he saw.

"How many people must you hurt Robotnik!?" Sonic spin-dashed at lightning speed towards Robotnik and blew up his robot with an incredible impact. Robotnik was caught in the explosion and was thrown a least 1000 feet away. "Serves you right..." Sonic said in disgust. He ran over to Tails.

"Is Amy alright?" Sonic asked.

Tails replied, "Yeah. She's gunna be fine. I'm gunna grab some bandages and an ice pack, O.K.?"

"Alrighty bro. I'll keep her company."

Tails went inside. His house was filled with gizmos and other things. "I need to tidy up sometime. My house is such a mess." He laughed. He grabbed an ice pack and some bandages and went back outside. When he looked over at Amy, he was in complete shock. Not only was Amy awake, but she was kissing Sonic! Tails couldn't speak. Sonic noticed Tails' face and broke the kiss. He walked over to him.

"Sorry to frighten ya bro. I guess I should have told you. Amy and I are dating." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Uhh...yeah...when did this happen?"

Sonic just kind of let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Could I speak to you alone Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic looked over at Amy and she nodded.

"Okay bud." They started to walk away from Amy. "I already know what you're gunna say, but let it out."

"Sonic, how long has this been going on, and why didn't you tell me?" Tails asked. Sonic sighed. He didn't know what to say.

"Well...we've only been going out for a couple of weeks now...and...I don't know how to put this..." Sonic stuttered. Tails crossed his arms and listened. "You know Tails...I didn't tell ya because...well...I thought you would be...a little jealous..."

This shocked Tails for the second time today. "Why would I be jealous? Amy and I are just friends."

"Well...you're older now and you're probably thinking about girls more."

Then it hit him. That's why he was thinking about Amy before when he was looking into her eyes. Sonic was right about that.

"Maybe you're right Sonic, but I KNOW I would never be jealous about Amy. Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know...just forget I said it."

"You're not getting off that easy this time. Why wouldn't you trust me? I thought we-"

"Tails! Look out!" Sonic stuck his arm out in front of Tails. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he almost walked off the edge of his runway into the ocean!

"Wow! Thanks Sonic. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Now, back to what I was talking about." Tails started.

"Tails, could you please give me a break? We all make mistakes sometime or another."

While they were talking, Robotnik was sneaking around. "Haha...and you've just made another mistake hedgehog."

Tailed smiled. "You're right Sonic. I guess I was a bit too-"

"Shhhhh! You hear that Tails?" Sonic said. His ears twitched.

"Hear what Sonic? I don't hear anything."

Sonic walked along the edge of the runway. "I hear a beeping sound, and it's getting faster. Kind of like a..." They looked at each other in horror.

"A BOMB!" They both yelled. And with that, the bomb went off. Tails was lucky enough to be blasted away from the edge of the runway, but Sonic wasn't so lucky. He fell off the edge, and was unconsciously plummeting to the ocean, and most likely his death.

Tails shook his head. "...Sonic? Sonic!" He gasped. The brave, little fox jumped off the runway and used his tails as a propeller to catch up to Sonic. Amy saw all of this from far away in shock.

"Oh my god...Tails...please catch him..." She whispered to herself.

Tails saw Sonic in sight. He reached his arm out to grab Sonic, and Sonic reached out his. After much effort, Tails managed to grab Sonic's hand.

"I gotcha!" Tails said, but Sonic's glove slipped off. So he tried again. Their fingers were about to touch, but Tails ran out of luck. Another bomb set in the cliff exploded and threw Tails off course. His body smashed against a rock at the bottom of the ledge, his arm taking all the damage, and he fell into the water.

"I failed you Sonic..." He said with tears starting up in his eyes. He searched around for Sonic, but saw nothing, but his glove floating in the water.

"T-This...this...this...this!" Tails couldn't finish the sentence. "This is all that's left of him!?"

Amy awaited their arrival back, walking back and forth nervously. Finally, she saw Tails fly over the edge of the cliff, with his back turned to her. She rushed towards him and saw the gash on his arm.

"T-Tails! What happened!? Where's Sonic!?" She turned him around, and saw Tails' face. I just showed no emotion at all. He just handed her Sonic's glove. Before anything else happened, Tails hugged her. That's when she knew what happened and broke out crying. Tails didn't know what to do. She probably wouldn't stop crying for a long time.

"Amy...it's all right...O.K. maybe it isn't...but...we have to look at the bright side." Tails said, trying his hardest to comfort her.

"What bright side!? Sonic's gone! That's all there is to it!" Amy screamed.

"Well...I'm still here." Tails started. "And if I wasn't, you'll be alone to take this in." He began. "I...I really hate to see you like this Amy, so please just stop crying." He rubbed her back. All of this talk wasn't working. Amy couldn't control herself. She probably couldn't stop crying herself if she truly tried. 'Only one thing left to try and I don't think she will take it very well...' Tails thought to himself. 'Here it goes...'

Tails put his lips up to Amy's, and kissed her. Her arms dropped, and her crying immediately stopped. Tails pulled back and his face was red. Amy was in shock and she didn't say anything. It was completely silent for several minutes. Tails finally broke the silence.

"Well..." He gulped. "Do you fell any better?" Amy still didn't say anything. She stood there in disbelief. Tails felt a little worried now.

'Now look what you've done you idiot! Tails thought to himself. 'That was the wrong move...'


	2. New Relationship

Tails did not know what else to say to Amy. This could not end well for him. He just took a breath, and hoped for the best.

"So...uh...Amy..." He started. "How about we sit down over here?" He sat her down at the end of his runway, which was definitely not a good idea, since this the setting of terrible scene only a couple minutes earlier. He looked at the sunset, thinking of how beautiful it was. Then, he sparked up an idea.

"Doesn't the sunset look beautiful Amy?" Tails looked over at her. She was still not answering. She sat there looking away from him. Tails just sighed.

"Look. I'm sorry if I freaked you out by kissing you like that." He confessed. "I just couldn't stand to see you cry like that. It really hurt me. I think it hurt me more than seeing Soni-" He stopped. Amy looked at him with great surprise. Tails' conscience started to scream at him. 'You idiot! Why do you always speak your mind!?' He really wanted to hit himself for making such a stupid comment.

"Amy...I didn't mean to say tha-"

"Tails..." She finally spoke. "Do you really care about me more than you care about Sonic?"

What a question! Tails completely froze up. Beats of sweat started to appear on his head.

"Well...uh..." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "...only time will tell...uh...right?" His conscious jumped in. 'Nice save.'

Amy looked into Tails' eyes. It seemed like an eternity had gone by before Amy spoke.

"I'll take that as a yes." She put her lips up against Tails'. Tails was startled by this, but he accepted it and put his arms (Well, one arm) around Amy. This felt so good to Tails, but his conscience thought otherwise. 'Tails! What are you thinking? Amy is Sonic's girlfriend you're talking about! You and her are just friends! You can't just take her after what just happened! You don't even know if you love her yet!' After hearing the "L" word in his mind, he broke the kiss from Amy.

"Amy...forget what I did before...that was a mistake..." Amy put her finger up to his lip.

"That's what your mind says, but what about your heart?" Amy replied. "Just think about that while I get something for your arm." She got up and walked away. Tails' conscience wouldn't leave him alone. 'Something doesn't feel right. She's acting very strange. One minute she's breaking up crying about Sonic, and the next think you know, she's kissing me.' Amy came back with a bandage.

"Well...this is all I could find. It should do for now. Hold still." Tails felt butterflies in his stomach again. He really liked the feeling of Amy taking care of him. Maybe his conscience was wrong. Maybe he really did love her.

"That's it!" Tails said out loud by accident. He covered his mouth with his hand.

"What's it?" Amy asked. His conscience jumped in once again. 'Well done Tails! You opened your trap again!'

"Well, Amy...I was thinking about what you said about my heart and..." He paused. Amy knew where this was going. "Amy...I don't know how to say this...I...I..." He couldn't get the words out. Amy started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked. Amy spilled her guts out.

"This was exactly how Sonic acted when he said he asked to go out with me..."

"Amy, don't talk about that..." Tails sobbed. His eyes began to tear up as well. She grabbed him for support. Amy looked as if she was going to have another break-out of tears, until she looked up behind Tails' shoulder.

"Tails, you're right." She said.

Tails wiped his eyes. "Huh?" He said confused.

"The sunset does looks beautiful tonight." She turned around towards it, and Tails followed. Amy leaned her head against his. There it was, the perfect couple, sitting there looking towards a beautiful sunset. Tails didn't even care anymore, and what he couldn't say before, now came out.

"Amy?" Tails said with serenity in his voice. Amy turned toward him for a response. "I love you."

"I know you do." She replied with a friendly sigh. "I love you too." She laid her head down on Tails' lap and sighed again. The thought of Sonic had disappeared from her mind. "I never knew Tails was so caring." She thought. "Oh...I wish the day wouldn't end now." She yawned.

"You getting tired?" Tails asked. Amy closed her eyes and nodded. Tails looked at how peaceful she looked. He didn't want to ruin it.

"Don't worry; you can rest here for a little while if you want to Amy...Amy?" Amy had already fallen asleep on Tails' soft fur. He quietly laughed.

"What a day." Tails said quietly. "I don't know if it has been a bad or a good one. I wish Sonic could see this. I bet he wouldn't really mind." Several minutes went by, and Amy began to wake back up. She would have loved to sleep like this all night, until Tails finally spoke.

"We should probably go to bed now."

Amy groaned. "Aww, but I really like this." She gave Tails her really cute eyes, and he couldn't resist them.

"Okay, okay. If we lay down inside, you can lie down like this. Deal?" Amy nodded and smiled. She loved it when she got her way. Tails stood up and walked inside, holding Amy's hand.

"You're using your left arm. It must feel better." Amy noticed.

Tails smiled. "Yes it does. Thanks for wrapping it up."

When they entered Tails' house, they laid down on his bed in the position they were in outside, except now Tails could rest his head in a comfortable position on a pillow. She loved how soft his fur was. It was like heaven to her. Before long, she was back asleep. Tails kissed her cheek.

"Good night Amy, and let's hope tomorrow will be better." Then, he fell asleep too.


	3. Odd Morning

As morning began, the sun crept through the window. Tails woke up, and saw Amy sound asleep. He smiled and laid back down.

A few minutes went by and Tails felt a hand against his cheek. He immediately thought it was Amy and let out a relaxing sigh. All of a sudden, Tails was knocked out of bed by a blow to the face. Amy immediately awoke and screamed at what she saw. Tails opened his eyes and saw something he never expected.

There stood once a happy hero, a hedgehog once of honor. What Tails saw now was a hedgehog with complete rage in his eyes, covered in blood.

"S-Sonic!" Tails said with fear written all over his face. "Y-You're alive..."

"Shut your damn mouth!" The furious hedgehog struct back. He walked up to Tails, who was now laying on the ground. "You think I'm dead, so you STEAL my girlfriend!?" He kicked Tails in the side.

"Sonic! Please understand!" The poor fox pleaded. He was kicked in the side again.

"Me not trusting you huh? I think you can see why." Sonic shouted back. Tails mind was racing. The Sonic he knew would never do this no matter what he did. Suddenly, Tails couldn't breathe. Sonic's hands were gripped around his neck. Everything went black.

Tails woke up suddenly in his bed again. His face was covered in sweat. Amy had curled up next to him.

"You must have been having a nightmare." She explained. "Seems like something from yesterday is still on your mind." Amy couldn't speak Sonic's name.

"Maybe..." Tails heard a loud growl come from his stomach. His face turned bright red with embarrassment. Amy just laughed.

"Let me guess. You're hungry." All of a sudden, Amy's stomach growled too. Tails smiled.

"And it looks like I'm not the only one. I'll go make breakfast." Tails stood up, stretched, and headed into the kitchen. Amy laid back down on the bed. She turned her head and saw a picture on Tails' nightstand. The picture had Tails, Amy, and Sonic on it when they were younger. Tails was on Amy's shoulders and Amy was trying to kiss Sonic before the picture went off. She remembered that after the picture was taken, she ran after Sonic and accidentally made Tails fall off of her shoulders and hit his head. She didn't even notice the crying little fox on the ground. A tear came from her eye.

"I'm sorry Tails." She said out loud.

Tails overheard her from the kitchen. "Hmm? Amy, you say something?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." She replied. Her stomach growled again as she smelled what Tails was making for breakfast. The smell of pancakes, sausages, and eggs made her mouth water.

"Actually Tails, how much longer will the food be?" She asked eagerly.

"Probably another 10 minutes or so. Why don't you take a shower while you wait?"

"You don't mind?"

"No, anything for you." With that said, Amy blushed, walked into the bathroom, and turned the water on, waiting for it to reach the perfect temperature. She undressed, and jumped into the shower. It felt so refreshing to her. "I wonder what Tails was dreaming about." She thought. "He looked as if he saw a ghost. He scared me more than it scared him the way he was screaming in his sleep."

A few minutes later, Amy jumped out of the shower and put a towel on. Then, she noticed she had nothing else to wear.

"Oh...Amy you idiot!" She yelled at herself. "Maybe Tails would be nice enough to let me wear some of his clothes."

She snuck to the kitchen, stood behind the counter, and cleared her throat.

"Uh...Tails?" She asked. Tails turned around.

"Yeah Amy-AH!?" He turned back around quickly and blushed. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. Do you mind if I wear some of your clothes? I don't have any extra."

Tails was still looking away. "I wouldn't mind at all. Try on anything you like." Then, he felt a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks." Amy walked into Tails' room and started to get changed. Tails wiped his cheek with his hand.

"Amy seems to cheerful today. I really don't want to ruin it, but we have to tell everyone about Sonic." Tails let out a sigh. "Hopefully, this whole thing will be over quickly." He puts the final pancake on a plate. "Well, breakfast is done."

"Good! I'm starving!" A voice said behind Tails.

"Amy? Is that you already?" Tails asked.

"Amy? Is something wrong with you little buddy?" The voice replied.

"Little...buddy?" Tails turned around and saw Sonic standing there. "Sonic!?"

"What? Did something happen?" He asked.

"I thought you died!"

"Died? Why would you think that?"

"But...this can't be happening...how?" Tails suddenly heard Amy call him.

"Tails! Who are you talking to?" She asked.

"Amy! You won't believe-" He turned around and noticed that disappeared.

"Won't believe what?" Amy asked. Tails thought quickly and came up with a response.

"How great these pancakes are!" He laughed. Amy gave him an odd look.

"Oh...you!" She laughed. "So, how do I look?"

Tails was amazed by how close in size him and Amy were now. It's as if they were her clothes.

"My clothes fit you like a glove. You look...beautiful." He replied.

"You're so sweet..." Amy hugged Tails. "So, how about those 'amazing' pancakes of yours?"

Tails laughed. "Right." He grabbed the plate of pancakes and put them on the table. "Dig in!"

Amy grabbed a piece and took a bite. "You're right Tails. These are amazing. You're quite the cook!"

Tails blushed. "Nah, you just being nice." Tails grabbed a pancake and started to eat.

It only took a few minutes for the two of them to devour the pancakes. Tails stood up, and looked at Amy. He knew what they had to do now. He cleared his throat and just said it.

"You ready to go now?"

Amy knew what he meant. She nodded slowly and stood up. "I promise I won't cry. I know you don't like it when I do."

Tails shook his head. "It's alright. Sometimes it's good to cry. Come on. Let's go."

With that said, they both headed out the door. Oddly enough, their first stop, was Knuckles' house.


	4. Spreading the News

Tails and Amy began their walk over to Knuckles' place. A lot had changed in the past few years for him. He started to date Rouge a couple years ago, and became engaged to her just a few months ago. He had built a house over top of the Master Emerald. It was a compromise between Rouge wanting a real place to live, and Knuckles not leaving the Master Emerald.

Knuckles was just sitting at home, like he normally does. Rouge had been gone all day, doing the things she promises Knuckles she wouldn't do anymore. He really doesn't care anymore, and has gotten a lot more patient in the pass couple years. He heard a knock at the door.

"Rouge coming home this early?" He questioned. "That's not like her. It's not even noon yet." He heard Tails' voice from outside.

"Knuckles? Could you let us in please? We've got..." He gripped Amy's hand tight. "...important news to tell you." The door opened, and Knuckles let them in.

"Long time, no see. I haven't seen you two in awhile." He said. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh no. Thank you, but me and Amy just ate." Tails replied. Then sat inside, and were ready to tell the news. Then, Knuckles noticed something strange. Tails and Amy haven't seen each other in a long time, yet there they are, and no Sonic.

"Where's Sonic? Did he tell you about dating Amy?" Knuckles asked, not knowing what the answer would be. Amy start to cry.

"What happened to her?" Knuckles asked. Then, his pigheadedness jumped into the scene. "Wait...something's up with Sonic, isn't it! Did he break up with her already for someone else? I swear I'll throw him off a cliff!"

This made Amy break down crying. Tails couldn't stand to see Amy being this sad. It really annoyed him to see Knuckles jump to conclusions so fast.

"Knuckles! Shut up!" Tails yelled. That was the first time in his life that he had yelled at Knuckles. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew that he was dead!"

This hit Knuckles like a rock. He was not expecting to hear this. Tails just sat down to care for Amy. Knuckles had nothing to say, and it was silent for what seemed an eternity.

"I see..." Knuckles said calmly, breaking the silence. "Well...I'll tell Rouge about it when she gets home tonight." He said. "Have you told anyone else yet?"

Tails still was not happy with Knuckles.. "No...you're the first..." Under his breath, one more world came out. "...Unfortunately..."

"You should go then." Tails could tell Knuckles was holding back his pain. He looked at Amy's face and saw how puffed up it was from crying. Tails grabbed a tissue, wiped her face off, and smiled at her.

"Feel any better?" Tails asked.

She smiled. "A little."

"Come on, let's go to Cream's." Tails said, as they left. Knuckles was in deep thought about the whole thing, and then some new idea popped in his head.

"Wait a second...Tails seemed to be really close to Amy, and the same for her. Almost as if they loved each other. But, there's no way. After all, Amy was going out with Sonic. But, now that he's gone, Tails COULD have her. Could he have done something to...no. Impossible. Could he?"

So, on the two went to Cream's house, hoping that Cream wouldn't take it too hard. After all, she is very sensitive, even more so than Amy. As they reached her house, Amy stopped walking.

"Is something wrong Amy?" Tails asked. She turned away.

"Yes! My boyfriend is gone and will never come back!" She yelled. All of her emotions that were lost last night had finally found their way back into Amy's head. "It's...it's just not fair!"

Tails walked up to her and tried to hug her, but she pushed him away. He sighed.

"Amy...listen..." He began. "I-I know how you feel about this, but we need to step forward. I feel terrible about this whole thing, too. I even blame myself for this, but we just need to get it passed us." He started to walk up to her. "If you keep holding on to him like this, you'll always be sad." He put his hand on her shoulder. "And it makes me feel sad, if you're sad."

Amy turned around and hugged Tails. "I don't know what it is Tails...but I feel...happy when I'm around you."

Tails felt his heart stop. Amy saying that meant a lot to him. He blushed, as he didn't know what to say to that. So, he decided to change to the subject at hand.

"Uhhh...err.." He mumbled. "W-We still need to tell Cream and the others. Are you ready?"

Amy nodded her head and wiped her eyes. "Yes. Let's hope Cream can take it better than I can."

As they walked to the door, Cream noticed them from inside. She hadn't seen Amy in a long time, and was hoping to catch up on things. Unknown to her, it wouldn't be anything good. She ran to her mother in excitement as Tails knocked on the door.

"Well, hello you two." Cream's mother, Vanilla, said as she opened the door.

"Would you mind if we came in Ms. Rabbit?" Tails asked politely. Vanilla smiled as she nodded, and noticed the same thing Knuckles had noticed.

"Where is Sonic?" She asked unknowingly. Amy tried her hardest to hold back her tears, and wasn't doing too good of a job.

"That's why we're here." Tails began. "We wanted to tell you this so you could tell Cream yourself so-"

"Hi Amy! Hi Tails!" Cream shouted happily, interrupting Tails.

"Cream! You know better than to do that." Vanilla said to Cream. "Try to be more polite." She turned back over to Tails. "I'm sorry about that. How about you two come inside for some drinks?"

"Sure Ms. Rabbit." Tails answered.

"Just call me Vanilla, Tails." She said. "No need to be so formal."

"O.K., Ms. Rabbit-I mean Vanilla." Tails said. He looked over at Cream and saw how happy she was. He couldn't break the news to her himself. "Cream, would you like to catch up on things with Amy while I talk to your mom?" He asked.

"That's a great idea." She said.

"Well Amy, are you up for it?" Tails asked.

"Well..." Amy said. "I don't know..."

"Come on!" Tails joked.

"I don't know," Amy said again.

"Come on!" Tails said again. Amy smiled.

"I don't know!" She said again.

"Come on, Amy." Tails said, sticking his tongue out at her. She punched his shoulder.

"Fine, I will." She finally said, giving up. Cream grabbed her hand, and they ran into the house.

"Why did you want them to get away so quickly?" Vanilla asked as they sat down inside. Tails immediately went to a serious face.

"Well...we have some bad news we need to tell you." He sighed.

Vanilla looked deep into Tails' eyes for a few minutes. She knew this was something serious.

"I think I already know the answer." She said. "Sonic rarely left Amy's side when they started dating."

This statement hit Tails like a truck had just hit him. How would Vanilla know about Sonic and Amy before he did? Did Sonic tell her? Did Sonic tell everyone except for him? Why? Tails didn't know what to say. Tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Oh dear." Vanilla said getting up. She grabbed a few tissues and gave them to Tails. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I-I'm fine...thank you..." Tails said. "Yes...it's true. Sonic is gone...and Amy had a really tough time dealing with it. I couldn't bare to see how Cream would take it. That's why I wanted to tell you."

"I'll tell her immediately." Vanilla's tone in her voice had changed. Tails realized she was holding back her pain as well.

"I guess we better get going." Tails said. "I hope you two can take this better than Amy or I did. Oh, and can you do one more thing for me?"

"Sure Tails..." Vanilla replied.

"Could you please tell everyone else for me and Amy?" Tails pleaded. "It's been really tough to tell everyone...and it's only been you and Knuckles so far..."

Vanilla thought for a moment, and nodded smiling for her answer. Tails hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" He said happily. "I don't know how to thank you."

Vanilla just smiled, but something was bothering her. It was the same thing Knuckles had noticed. Tails and Amy had always had a close friendly relationship, but never a romantic one. Since Sonic was Amy's boyfriend, and he was now gone, it seemed very odd for Tails to hook up with Amy directly after the happening. She thought nothing of it, and went to Cream to break the news with her.

"Come on, Amy." Tails said. "We should get going."

"So soon?" Cream said sadly. "Why?"

"Just come here honey..." Vanilla said softly.

Amy walked over to Tails, and the two left, hands-held. As they were leaving, they heard a loud yell from inside the house. They knew what had happened, and Amy threw herself into Tails' arms for comfort.

"I-It's O.K. Amy." Tails said silently, rubbing her back.

"I can always turn to you if I'm sad..." Amy replied. The two of them went home, as both of them really just wanted the day to end as soon as possible.


	5. The Bet

As the two lovebirds traveled back to Tails' house, Amy hummed a song that Tails' recognized. It was his favorite song, and without voluntary function, the fox began to sing.

"I wanna fly high. So I can reach the highest of all the heavens"

Amy stopped humming and began to sing with Tails.

"Somebody will be waiting for me so I have got to fly higher."

The two stopped and looked into each others eyes.

"You know that song. Amy?" Tails asked.

"Know it?" Amy replied. "It's my favorite song!"

Tails' heart sunk.

"I-It's my favorite song too."

Unknown to them, Knuckles was spying. He had a hunch that something was going on between Tails and Amy. So, he patiently waited in the bushes. Not too faraway, but also not too close.

"We have so much in common." Amy said happily.

"I think we have more in common than Son-" Tails put his hands over his mouth. He really wanted to hit himself in the head for that. Amy didn't look too happy anymore.

"What were you going to say?" She asked, even though she fully knew the answer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" The fox pleaded.

"You were going to say his name, were you!" Amy yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Tails said again. "It just slipped out! You know how I am with speaking my mind."

Amy looked at the sad fox, and noticed his hair was falling in front of his eyes. She giggled how long Tails' hair has gotten, yet it still was the same 3 bangs.

"I couldn't stay mad at you." She said brushing his hair. "Tell you what. If you let me cut your hair, I'll forgive you. O.K.?"

Tails just sighed. "Well...okay..."

Amy gave Tails a kiss, and they continued toward his house. Knuckles came out of the bushes.

"I knew it!" Knuckles said. "I knew those two paired up! Now if I can just get some evidence that Tails killed Sonic to get hooked up with A-"

"Knuckles!" A familiar voice said.

"Damnit...Rouge..." Knuckles replied, without even turning around. Rouge hadn't changed much, since she still does her whole spying and jewel stealing thing behind Knuckles back.

"How could you believe ANYTHING of what you just said?" Rouge asked. Knuckles turned around.

"It makes perfect sense!" He responded. "A guy gets jealous of a girl, and will do anything to get that girl, and I mean ANYTHING."

"But this is Tails we are talking about." Rouge interrupted. "A quiet, shy, little fox. If he really loved her, he would have told Sonic. Not kill him."

"He probably doesn't know the meaning of true love." Knuckles said. "He's still young."

"Well, I think he does." Rouge responded. "I've seen the two alone. They definitely seem like the perfect couple. Better than what Sonic and Amy were having." Knuckles smiled.

"You want to make a bet on this?" He asked. Rouge just gave him a look, and he knew what it meant.

"If I can make Tails and Amy break up, proving that their love isn't true, which I KNOW will happen, then I'll further investigate Sonic's death." He started. "And if I can't, I'll leave the two alone. Is that a done deal?"

"Sounds good to me." Rouge said.

The two shook on it and ran off in different directions.

Back at the home of Tails, the fox was getting his haircut by Amy, as part of her "forgiveness." She probably just wanted to mess with Tails' hair. Even though Tails' hair didn't do much, she spent a long time on it, and Tails decided to start a conversation to pass time.

"So...how's it looking so far?" He asked.

"Be patient!" She scolded. "You can't rush perfection."

"Well, sorrrry." Tails said sarcastically. Amy gave him a mean look. "S-Sorry." He said for real this time. He looked around his house while he waited for Amy to finish. It was still a huge mess as he left it before. He was surprised Amy hadn't said anything about it, being a tidy person as she is. "Amy?" Tails asked.

"Yeah Tails?" She replied.

"If it's not too much, would you mind helping me clean up this place a bit? It's a bit on the messy side."

"A bit? Tails, if this is a bit on the mess side, then I don't wanna know what really messy is." She laughed as she said this, and lost concentration to what she was doing. She accidentally cut Tails at the bottom of his ear.

"Ouch!" He yelled as he quickly went to grab his ear.

"I'm so sorry!" Amy said.

"I can't believe you Amy!" Tails said. "How could you do that?"

"It was an accident!" She replied. "I didn't mean-"

"I thought you said you were perfect at this." Tails joked. "You liar." He stuck his tongue out at her. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Why do you always do that to me?" She said laughing. "Here, let me cover up the cut." She got a small bandage, and put it over the cut on his ear.

"It's fun toying with you." He said, flinching after Amy put the bandage on his ear. "Before you came back, I didn't have much company. I had no one to talk to."

"Really? What about Knuckles?" She thought about this for a second. "Uh...never mind."

"So...uhhh.." Tails stuttered. "I-I was...wondering if you... would..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Stay here."

Amy seemed confused. "What do you mean by 'Stay here?'"

"I mean...live here with me." Tails replied. "It's always lonely here, and working on inventions doesn't help too much except pass the time." He and Amy looked at each for mere seconds, yet it felt like hours. Amy was in deep thought, and Tails was just waiting for an answer. "So...will you?"

Amy was still in deep thought about it. "Well..." She began. "Maybe for a couple weeks, so we can deal with this whole 'problem' we're having." She still did not want to speak Sonic's name. Tails hugged her with much delight.

"Thank you thank you!" Tails yelled happily. Amy tried to escape his grip, but failed.

"Calm down Tails, I still having finished your hair yet!" She exclaimed.

"Oh right!" Tails replied, quickly sitting back in the chair. Amy only spent a couple more minutes on it, and also making sure she didn't make any accidents again either. After she was finished, she handed him a mirror.

"So, how does it look?" She asked. Tails looked at her with delight.

"I love it." He said standing up. He turned over to Amy and gave her a kiss. "Thank you."

This made Amy blush, but she put her shyness aside, and began walking into the kitchen. "So, what's for lunch?"

"I haven't decided yet." Tails said. "Let me find something." He followed her into the kitchen.

Not too far off, Knuckles was talking to someone through a communicator.

"So, when can you show up?" He asked the unknown person.

"Most likely tomorrow." The voice responded. It was the voice of a girl. "The restaurant by the Station Square train sounds like a good meet-up place."

"Perfect. If this all works out, you know what you're getting" Knuckles said laughing.

"Until then, I'll see you soon."

"Later." Knuckles responded. He started to walk back home, with a scheme on his mind.


	6. One Trick Too Far

"Tails...Tails!" A voice yelled. "Come on you sleepy head! Wake up!" He refused to move. "It's almost eleven o'clock! You lazy bum!" He finally shook his head and opened his eyes at a slightly irritated, yet familiar face. His eyes might have been open, but the rest of his body still refused to move.

"Ug...I feel terrible..." He said whimpering. He tried to get up, but his body remained pinned down by what seemed like an invisible force. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that." She said with an angry tone. "You're just trying to make an excuse about getting up late." She began to put her hand on his forehead. "You're not si-OW! Your head is hot!" She quickly pulled her hand away and ran around the room for a thermometer. Fortunately, she found one, and stuck it in Tails' mouth. "Here..."

Tails just laid there, his eyes wandered the room and his face looked as if he was beaten to a pulp. Amy took the thermometer out of his mouth about a minute later.

"One hundred and...three!?" She yelled. "T-That can't be right!" She shook the thermometer. "It must be broken."

Tails tried to laugh, but it just turned into a long series of coughing. "I..." He coughed again. "...Don't know what happened..." And yet again. "...I must have caught something yesterday..."

Amy felt a little guilty by the way she acted. "Sorry I was so harsh, Tails." She apologized. "I've...just been a bit irritated today for some reason." She sighed and stared at the sick fox and he stared at her. Before long, she was sitting down next to him, eyes still locked on each other.

"Tell you what." She began. "It might be a little late, but how about I make you a nice breakfast to help strengthen you up?"

Tails just noticed something, and began to laugh, then blushed.

"You might want to put some more clothes on though." He remarked. Amy looked down at herself, unaware that all she was in was her bra and underwear! She hadn't noticed this! Her face was bright red as she covered herself up with her arms. She didn't know what to say.

"Uh...y-yeah...heh..." These were all the words that left her mouth before she dashed out of the room. Tails laughed, then closed his eyes again, and began to dream. There was really nothing to dream, as all he saw was black and darkness. His "empty" dream was interrupted by Amy.

"Ummm...Tails..." She began. "I just forgot...I still don't have any clothes here...do you mind if I borrow another pair from you and then I can go out to my place for my stuff?"

Tails didn't even bother to open his eyes. He just nodded his head. He didn't feel like talking.

"T-Thanks..." She said. She began to walk into the room. "Don't look at me!" She shouted. Tails just smiled and kept his eyes clothes and drifted off to sleep yet again. Amy looked at him as she grabbed some clothes.

"He looks...so happy in his sleep..." She said silently, before leaving the room. Tails' mind was just too complicated to comprehend for Amy. You'd think Tails would be someone that is very predictable, but it's quite the opposite. The fox may look as shy, cute, and even somewhat adorable, but that cliché of Tails is nothing but an illusion of his inner-self. Nobody, not even Sonic knew his life before he was discovered at the age of four. Who knew what type of life he had lived? Even for such a short period of his life, it could have impacted him for the entirety of his life. He could be the son of a mass murderer-wait a second! This doesn't sound right at all. What is this anyway? Hold on a second...hold on...

Tails awoke by the sound of a knock. "Ug...what an odd dream..."

"I'm coming!" Tails heard Amy say from outside the room.

"Wow...I wonder who came..." Tails thought to himself. It truly could have been anyone. After all, what had happened a couple days before could have been traveled through gossip across all of Mobius! Amy opened the door, and a red echidna was standing there.

"K-Knuckles?" Amy questioned. "What are you doing here?"

He looked around the place. "Amy's staying here of course! Why would I think the fox would be here alone!" He thought to himself.

"I've just come to cheer Tails up...ya know." He began. "Maybe...take him out for the day to...uh...ya know...have fun?"

Amy just crossed her arms. "That doesn't sound like YOU at all..."

"I know, I know..." He said. "But...one of my friends has come to town, and she says she wants to meet Tails." He thought for a moment. "In fact, she says she HAS met Tails before, and wants to be reacquainted with him."

Amy thought for a moment. "She? Who could that possibly be? Must be someone Tails knew when we were distant from him" She didn't dare even THINK Sonic's name, knowing what could easily happen.

"Well..." She said insecurely, "I wish he could, but Tails is very sick right now. He has a-"

"Fake fever of one-hundred and three degrees." Tails interrupted her. He held the thermometer in the air, which was still reading one-hundred and three degrees. He laughed.

"Pretty neat trick, huh? Want me to tell you how I got my head...to..." He began to say, but his smile soon because a frown when he saw the look on Amy's face. She looked MAD. He just stood with a little fear.

"Oh...you!" She began, steaming almost literally coming from her ears. "I...I was really worried about you!" She yelled. "And...and you were FAKING!!"

Tails just gulped. "I-It was j-just a joke! You were right! I just wanted to sleep in!" He admitted.

"Hmph!" She groaned. "Go ahead! Have fun with Knuckles!" She walked back into Tails' room, muttering something to herself.

"A-Amy...wai-"

"Come on Tails!" Knuckles interrupted. "You have someone very special to meet." He grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house.

"Wait, what!?" He said confused. "What's going on?"

"Trust me Tails..." He said smirking. "You'll thank me later...or not."

Not too far off, Rouge was spying on Knuckles.

"What in the world is that idiot up to?" She questioned. "I swear I'm just gunna leave him one day." She smiled. "But I won't..."

Knuckles brought Tails to the train that went to Station Square. Tails just sat there thinking. "What could Knuckles mean by 'Thank him later?' Who could this be? Why would HE be doing this? Of all people, I wouldn't expect Knuckles to be kind. Well...he did say 'or not' after all." Tails' absence of mind was broken by a pound on the head.

"Quit thinkin' in your own world." Knuckles said crankily. "We're in Station Square." As they exited the train, Tails just looked around.

"Wow...it feels like forever since I left the Mystic Ruins..." He said astounded. "I really need to get out more often."

"Trust me, there's better things to see here." Knuckles said with still a smirk on his face. Now Tails felt very suspicious.

"Just what are you up to anyway?" Tails asked. Knuckles just shrugged and lied.

"One of your old friends called me up and told me that they were meeting up here. She told me she couldn't get a hold of you, so she contacted me instead. She really misses you apparently."

Tails still had no idea who it could possible be. "Well...if that's the truth...then let's go look for her."

Tails now seemed very eager to meet this person. Knuckles walked him through the city until they came upon a restaurant. They sat down at a table.

"Alright..." Knuckles said. "This should be the place."

Tails looked around impatiently, as he tapped the table. "So...how do I know this person?" Tails asked. Knuckles just looked up above Tails. Someone had grabbed Tails' shoulders.

"Oh...let's just say, we only met shortly." A voice said above him. Tails turned around and couldn't believe his eyes.

"F-Fiona!?" Tails stuttered. "Fiona the Fox!?" He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Who'd you expect?" She remarked. "Knuckles' little buddy the Easter Bunny?"

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled. "That wasn't necessary!"

"Pipe down." She said. "I came here to catch up with Tails...so I'm going to." She sat down next to Tails, and began to converse with him. His eyes never left hers, but there was one thing in his mind that had escaped that he hadn't noticed. A pink hedgehog was sitting back at his house, awaiting the return of him, so she could give him a piece of her mind from before. Little did she know, she'll have a lot more to be angry at.


	7. Hanging Out With the Wrong Girl

"I'll leave you two alone." said Knuckles, as he crept away to the Station Square train. Tails didn't even notice his leave. Even after a couple years, he still had a crush on Fiona. His eyes were in the shape of hearts, and his mind was completely jumbled. He still remembered the way she rejected him in the, past however.

"Wait a second!" Tails said. "Last time we met, you told me I was too 'young' for you." He held his fingers up as quotes as he said the word young.

"That was different." She responded. "I….was looking for someone more mature, and from what I've heard from Knuckles, you've definitely matured from our last encounter." She rubbed his head. "It's definitely given me second thoughts about you."

Tails turned a little red, but quickly shook it off. "That makes sense." He said, and for the first time, his eyes left hers, but they quickly returned. "Well….we are at a restaurant…..why don't we order something to eat?"

"I was thinking the same thing." She responded as she lifted her hand up, but Tails put her hand down.

"Allow me." He said as he yelled, "Waiter!"

Fiona was actually touched by his gentlemanlike status. "You're too kind….." She said flattered.

Back at Tails' house, Amy was no longer home alone. Cream and her mother had come over to keep her company.

"That wasn't very nice of Tails to play a trick like that on you." Cream said encouraging Amy. Amy just looked away.

"Well….he does like to play silly tricks on me…." She shook her head. "B-But this one was a too far. I really though he was very sick."

"You can't expect everyone to be perfect." Vanilla said. "There's always something about people you won't like, trust me. I'm sure once he gets home, he'll be apologizing for it."

"I-I guess so…." Amy agreed.

Almost four hours had gone by, and now Tails and Fiona were talking a stroll through the Station Square amusement park. With his mind still brain-washed from Fiona, Tails had lost the time. He enjoyed spending this time with Fiona so much, he wished it wouldn't end, but then it hit him. The thing he had been forgetting all along, had finally re-entered his mind, and he finally let out a quick gasp.

"What is it?" Fiona asked. Tails didn't want to ruin his time with Fiona, and telling her about Amy would made things worse, or so it seemed to him.

"Uhh…..nothing…." He mumbled. Fiona knew what he was hiding, and she wanted to exploit it.

"Say….." She began. "How about I come over to your house? I've never seen it before."

Tails just shook his hands in the air. "Uhh…no! That would be a terrible idea….I mean…uhh….crap…."

"Why?" Fiona asked. "What could possible be wrong with your house?" She laughed. Tails had to think of something quick, or else this would end bad, but he couldn't just leave Amy home forever. He was in quite the predicament.

"Well…….." Tails tried to think of something to say. "I……"

"Tails." Fiona cut him off. "You better not be hiding something from me. We are going over to your house and that's final."He started to feel like a little kid again after that remark. He was now a little irritated by this, but he pushed it off, so not to look like a little kid in front of Fiona. "Uhh...sure….let's go."

The walk back to the train was the most frightening thing in Tails' life. His mind was jumbling around ideas of what would happen if Amy saw them together. He tried to think ways to deal with the situation, but he started to feel guilty. "This is wrong. I should tell Fiona everything." he thought, but then he remembered how Sonic and Amy kept the truth from him about dating. The very thought of it made him feel angry. "If Sonic and Amy would keep stuff from me, I'll just keep secrets from them, or Amy at least." He looked over at Fiona.

"Uhh….could you excuse me for a second Fiona?" Tails asked. "I need to take care of something before we leave." She nodded, and Tails headed off to the nearest bathroom.

"What am I gunna do!?" He screamed in his head. Just then he heard someone else come in. Tails ran into a stall so not to be seen. Then, he noticed the person's shoes. They were Sonic's shoes!

"S-Sonic?" He said out loud by accident. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking sir."

"What's wrong with calling me by name and what's this 'sir' talk?" The person said.

"Sonic!?" Tails shouted in surprise. "No! This isn't real! Just like in the kitchen at my house! You're just my conscience."

"Now you're just being silly." Sonic said. "But, forget that. You've got to bail on Fiona."

"What?" Tails said confused. "Why?"

"She's just using you Tails. She WANTS you to break up with Amy.""She doesn't know I'm with Amy. I just met her after not seeing her for a few years.""Oh….she knows….and she knows more than that.""Just shut up!" Tails yelled holding his head. "You're not really Sonic….because…because SONIC IS DEAD!"

There was nothing but the sound of Tails' heavy breathing now. He shook his head and got out of the stall. No one was there. "Thank goodness that's over. I must be losing my mind."

He exited the bathroom and re-met with Fiona, who was looking awfully impatient.

"That was quite a long trip. What too so long?" She asked tapping her foot.

"Well…I forgot something. That's all" Tails replied. He sighed. "O.K., let's get back to my place. It's starting to get late." She smiled at him.

"Yeah…I can't stay mad at a cute face like that." She said.

"You're not the first to tell me that." He said laughing. The two boarded on the train back to the Mystic Ruins, and Tails started to feel nervous again. "Aww man….I'd almost forgotten about what I'm gunna do to get out of this." He thought. The train started up and began it's travel to Mystic Ruins. As, they traveled, several times Fiona had been toying with Tails. Doing things such as grabbing his hand, laying her head on his, and putting her arm around him. Tails actually enjoyed the special treatment, but he soon felt scared as the train stopped.

"Well…..here we are…." He gulped. "Mystic Ruins."

"Wow!" Fiona said surprised. "I'd never expect you to live out here. Do you live in a tree or something?"

Tails laughed. "Of course not. I have my own place on the top of that plateau over there."

He slowly approached his house and opened the door. The door seemed to be ten times as loud as it normally would be. Tails felt like he was waking up the entire world with it. He peeked inside and noticed Amy wasn't in the living room waiting for him.

"O.K." He said. "We can't stay long since it's pretty late."

"Oh….and where do you expect me to stay?" She asked.

"Wait….you don't have a place to stay?" Tails said surprised. He was very nervous now. There was no way possible he was going to get of this now. Then, his biggest fear had happened. He heard a yawn from the other room.

"What was that?" Fiona asked, even though she knew already.

"Oh…..t-that was…..A-Amy….." Tails said stuttering. "She's staying over….for awhile because….she needs some support after what happened with Sonic."

"Is that why you were afraid to bring me here?" She laughed. "It's not like you're going out with her or any-"

"Tails!" Amy yelled. Tails jumped and sweat was on his head.

"Who….is…this?" Amy asked. She didn't look so tired anymore.

"Oh….this is Fiona." Tails began. "A-And this is who Knuckles wanted me to…m-meet. We're just catching up on things and-"

"Tails….you talk too much." Fiona interrupted. "Let me talk to her. I'm going to tell you plain and simple, girl. I'm Tails' girlfriend."

"WHAT!?" Amy yelled. She had a stern look at Tails. He looked like he was going to die from embarrassment.

"G-Girlfriend is such…a strong word." Tails said, knowing that he was doomed.

"I'll have you know, that Tails only loves me, and he told me this himself!" Amy shouted in anger, but tears started to form in her eyes. Tails tried to end this as soon as possible.

"Fiona….could you leave us alone for a minute?" Tails asked. Fiona just stared in shock at this. "What!? Oh…fine!" She walked out slamming the front door. Tails now had a lot of explaining to do to Amy.

"Look….Amy….I know this is hard…but…" Amy wasn't looking at him. She was in disgust with him. "I can explain all of this…" Still nothing from Amy. "Could you please just talk to me?" Amy again did not say anything. Tails sighed.

"O.K., I screwed up, and I'm REALLY sorry." He began. "This whole thing just happened so fast, I was just pulled into it."

"I don't care." She finally spoke.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Because you lied to me Tails! You….you said I was the only you love, and then who is that outside!?" Tears are running down her cheeks now.

"I told you I can explain it!" His voice now had some anger in it. He couldn't believe it. He was actually yelling at Amy.

"I still don't care! You wouldn't see me lie to you about anything!"

"Oh yeah!?" Tails was now more angry in his life than ever before. "What about you and Sonic not telling me about you two dating!?"

"Don't say that word!" Amy covered her eyes. She was still crying.

Tails was so mad right now, all other feelings had been lost. "What word!? Oh you mean Sonic!? That's right I'm saying his name!"

"STOP IT!" She took her hand and smacked Tails right in the face. Then there was dead silence. Tails just held his face. Amy just took a deep breath.

"If this is the way you're going to treat me…..you can keep Fiona…" She ran out of the house, passed Fiona, and disappeared. Those last words were completely inaudible to him. He was still shocked at what Amy had done to him.

"Did…..did Amy just hit me……" He asked to himself. Unfortunately, Fiona had heard him say this.

"Yes…." There was actually serenity in her voice, which is very rare. It's as if she really felt sorry for Tails.

"I…I just don't know what to do now…." He said with tears in his eyes. Fiona gave him a tissue.

"How about you get to bed." Tails just nodded and walked slowly to his room. He knew this was the worst day of his life.


	8. Forgiveness

**Sorry for slacking off for a bit. I promise to have Chapter 9 really soon. Thanks to those who reviewed and thanks in advance to anyone else reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

The sun began to rise over the horizon. Mobius had seen one of the worst tragedies ever imagined just a week earlier. The death of their great hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, but where was Dr. Robotnik? He was nowhere to be found after the incident. But right now, there is a less global problem and in the hands of that hero's sidekick and bro. Last night's events had finally subsided and Tails thought he could finally move on, but there's only one problem.

"Good morning Amy" Said Tails basically as a reflex as soon as he opened his eyes, but he remembered what happened last night and looked to his side to see no one there. Not his girlfriend, more accurately his _ex-_girlfriend. A few tears escaped from his eyes.

"I'm such an idiot….." The ashamed kitzune pleaded to himself. He hopped out of bed and headed for the shower, but noticed someone sleeping on his couch. It was Fiona. She was sleeping in all of her clothes, and seemed to be motionless. Tails didn't want to wake her, so he snuck into the bathroom to get ready for the day, which he believed would be a day of depression for him.

_I feel like a huge jerk. _Tails thought as he stepped into the shower. The water was still very cold and he jumped out. He stood there for a minute so the water would heat up.

_What was I thinking last night!? Yelling at Amy? That has to be the worst mistake I've ever made. _He thought about Sonic for a second and how he failed to save him.

_Maybe second worst mistake. But I really just don't know. Who do I really care about more, Sonic or Amy? I love Amy with all of my heart, but Sonic and I have been buds since I could remember. He would do anything for me, and he wouldn't keep anything_…._from_……_me_……He held his head.

"Everybody……" Tails sighed. "Everyone hides things from me……" He stepped into the shower, which was now at the perfect temperature. Tails just stood there and closed his eyes. His mind was still racing about last night's event. He really treated Amy with no respect and potentially ruined their friendship and love-life. After all, Sonic's death was only a week ago and his funeral hasn't even been started to be set up yet! He knew he just had to make amends with Amy. He sighed again and turned off the shower.

"This is going to be harder than anything I've done before." Tails said to himself. "I really let her down this time…." He wrapped himself up and headed back to his bedroom. Fiona was still asleep, which wasn't surprising. After all, it was only 8:30 in the morning. The two-tailed fox opened up his dresser and looked for something comfortable to wear. His range of clothes wasn't too diverse, so he just grabbed a pair of jeans and a white T-Shirt. This time, when he left for the door, Fiona was awake.

"Where are you heading?" Fiona asked. Tails just pointed at the door.

"Oh, I'm heading over to Amy's to make up for last night. She probably hates me right now."

"Can I come with you?" This question is what Tails feared. He needed to do this with Amy alone. He's lost her trust with her, and bringing whom help start the whole mess would only make things worse. Tails thought of something to say.

"Sorry Fiona." He began. "This is just something Amy and I just have to settle with alone. You know what I mean, right?"

"Well, since I'm your girlfriend. I think I deserve to-"

"Hold on." Tails interrupted. "When did we start going out? And why did you say that last night?"

"It's true isn't it? You're crazy for me, Tails. Admit it." She laughed.

"Maybe I was a couple years ago, but things are different now." Tails said without emotion, even though he was hiding all his sadness inside. Fiona stood up at this comment.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She spoke in a rather angry tone.

"I still like you….but…you were right back in the day." Tails began. "I was just an immature kid and had a crush on a girl older than me. Looking back at it….I could laugh at myself."

Fiona walked up to him. The plan was falling apart and she did **not **want that to happen. She grabbed Tails by the collar.

"Oh…so you're dumping me!?" She said with her voice raised.

"How am I dumping you?" Tails questioned. "I'm not even your boyfriend!" Tails thought to himself and knew he had to say something he never thought he would say in his life. "And….I **don't ever** want to be!" Fiona just threw him to the ground.

"Amy has confused you." Fiona said quietly. "She's the one who's trying to mess with you."

"Don't even start with that." Tails interrupted. He pointed at the door. "Leave….."

"WHAT!?" Fiona was extremely surprised by this.

"You heard me…." Tails' voice was demanding, but subtle. "I want you to leave."

Fiona began to walk out the door, but first punched Tails right in the face before leaving, causing his nose to bleed. She laughed.

"You deserved that you two-tailed freak." She said with a smirk on her face and walked out the door.

Tails held his nose with anger.

"Wow, you're such an idiot, Tails!" He yelled at himself. "You basically made the girl of your dreams dump you all for a crazy lunatic that just pounded you in the face!" He shook his head violently and sighed. He grabbed a tissue, and dealt with the bleeding.

"Now is not the time to be killing myself over Fiona. I need to get to Amy's." He headed to the Station Square train, where he got an unpleasant meet-up with Cream.

"Tails!" Cream yelled. Tails jolted by the sound of her voice.

"H-Hi Cream…." Tails said with a nervous tone. Cream just walked up to him with a stern look in her eyes.

"What is wrong with you!? Amy told me what happened!" She demanded an answer.

"I know…..I was so stupi-"

"She looks terrible!" Cream interrupted. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Yes! I just need to-"

"I should make you cry as well and you see how it feels!" Cream interrupted again.

"Cream!" Tails shouted quickly. She stopped talking. "I've cried enough over this as it is." Tails said slowly, but seriously. "I'm going over to Amy's to apologize and do **anything** I can to make her feel better." Cream immediately changed phase and hugged him.

"I-I'm sorry Tails…." She said with guilt. "The way Amy said it made it seem like you were a brutal jerk." Tails broke the hug and looked into Cream's eyes.

"I was a brutal jerk last night." He corrected her. "But I'm going to set things right with Amy, just you wait."

Cream smiled. She was glad Tails was doing the right thing, and hopped on the train with him. When they arrived at Station Square, it was very crowded. Word had finally gotten around to nearly the entire world about Sonic. Many of the faces their seemed rather depressed, and Tails was noticed by the press. He was being asked many random questions, as well as Cream. Both of them tried their best to run for Amy's apartment. Fortunately, they made it in, reporters free.

"Wait down here." Tails said to Cream. "I'm going to go talk to her right now. It could be awhile."

"Good luck." Cream said. Tails smiled and nodded, but as he turned around, he felt scared again. He didn't know what to expect from Amy. The last thing he remembered was being smacked in the face. The print of her hand was gone, but Tails could still feel her hand on his face. He reached up to touch it, but nothing was there.

_I_….._can't do this_….._she doesn't deserve me._ Tails thought in his mind, but he threw that thought away, and knocked on Amy's door. It was only seconds before Amy opened the door, but in Tails' mind, it felt like an eternity. His heart began to pump faster and his nerves started to act up. He didn't even know what to began to say.

"…..Hi……Amy….." Tails said slowly and insecurely. Amy reluctantly tried to close the door, but Tails stopped it with his foot.

"Please!" Tails said with all the forgiveness in his heart. "Just….give me a chance Amy….."

"What do you want?" Tails could tell from the sound of her voice that she had been crying heavily the entire night.

"I just want to apologize." Tails began. "I was a huge jerk yesterday. I **never ever** should have yelled at you. It was the……"

His mind thought of Sonic, but tried to ignore it.

"It really was……..the dumbest mistake I have ever made in my life. You know in your heart, and I know in mine, that I care for you more than anyone else in the world."

Sonic began to appear in his mind again, but again he ignored the sight of it.

"You really are…..the only person I have ever loved." Tears started to fall from his eyes. "I even threw Fiona out of my house just because of the way she treated you last night. Trust me….we will not be seeing her again very soon. There is just one thing I need to ask you….."

He gulped and then had a brief pause. "Will you please...forgive me?"

Amy was standing there, thinking to herself about what Tails had just said. Tails eagerly awaited her response. To his surprise, it ended with just one word as Amy shut the door.

"No……….."


	9. Fox Gone Mad

Tails stood there in disbelief. Here is a lovable kitzune who just let everything in heart out to a girl who once said she could "Never stay mad at him." And yet, she has rejected his offer of forgiveness.

"A-Amy……." He said quietly. He was really holding back any signs of crying. "Was saying his name really that bad of a thing?"

No response.

"Well….no matter how bad it was….I just need to say I'm sorry again…."

Nothing came from Amy's room. Tails continued.

"I…..I just don't know what to do……I was such an idiot…..not knowing this hurt you that much. And I still don't know why…."

Tails thought to himself for awhile. It was probably silent for several minutes. Tails just couldn't think of anything that would hurt her this much just saying Sonic's name. After all, her and Sonic didn't have a really close relationship……or did they? Tails snapped out of his deep thought and asked one more question.

"Amy." This time he said her name with more confidence. "You still love him don't you? I know that's true, but I just want to know……do you…..love him more than me?" He paused. "Be honest….."

The door slowly opened. Tails was just happy that she was listening. He gulped out of nervousness.

"If you do….I don't care." He said. "He was my best friend too…..and having to grieve this alone is just stupid right? I just need to have someone around to deal with this whole thing. I'm sure you think the same thing. We don't have to get back together if you don't want to."

Amy grabbed Tails tight. He was shocked by this, expecting either a mushy get-together or another rejection, but she just hugged him. She didn't even speak.

"A-Amy…." Tails said slowly. "I just want to know..."

She let go of him. "I'm just sick crying all the time." Her voice sounded terrible still. All that crying had definitely ruined her voice temporarily. "But….I just can't answer your question. If I'm too scared to even say his name, what does that say? Do I love him so much that just the sound of his name brings me to tears, or do I want to forget about him?"

Tails didn't know what to say either. Amy had answered his question with another question. All of a sudden, Tails heard a noise downstairs.

"Get off of me!" Yelled a voice, which sounded like Cream's. "Tails! Help!"

"Was that Cream!?" Amy asked surprisingly.

"Yes! We gotta help her!" Tails responded.

"Shut your trap you little brat!" Came another voice from where Cream was. Tails froze up.

"No no no no no!" Tails just shook his head in disbelief. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Why is Fiona here!"

Fiona came rushing towards the them, with extreme anger in her eyes.

"I **knew** I would find you here!" She yelled.

"What have you done to Cream?" Tails demanded to know. His answer was a hit to the face. Amy just stood scared after seeing him get hit like that. He stood up and wiped his face.

"Was one hit not enough for you before?" Tails questioned. Again Fiona tried to hit him, but Tails blocked it this time. Fiona knew Tails was too kind-hearted to hit a girl, even if it was her, so she continued to attack him. Punch after punch came flying at him, and all he did was block them with his arms. Fiona even began to add kicks to the mix. It wasn't long before he fell over on the floor in pain. Amy attempted to rush in.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted as she grabbed Fiona's arm. Fiona just pulled her arm off of her.

"No. I'm being paid to keep you two apart, and I'm **not** stopping at anything." She kicked Tails again and he yelled in pain this time. Amy had enough of this. She rolled up her sleeve and nailed Fiona right in the face with a punch. She turned around and backhanded Amy as hard as she could, calling Amy names while doing it. She looked really angry and grabbed Amy.

"I guess the only way to keep you guys apart is to kill one of you." She said staring at Amy.

Tails was so infuriated by watching this. His mind was jumbling with so many horrific pictures and ideas that he couldn't stand it. The kind-hearted Tails now had disappeared and the berserk fox rushed towards Fiona. He made a tremendous blow to her face, knocking her out. He grabbed her, started flying, and headed for the window. Amy ran after him.

"Tails! What are you doing!" Amy yelled. He turned his head toward her. She could see the anger in his eyes. This was not the Tails she knew.

"This monster is a menace. She's the reason we broke up. She's the reason we've been yelling at each other. She's the reason why we're dealing with so much pain right now!" His breath had increased a lot. "I bet she's even the one who planted that bomb in the wall that kept me from saving Sonic! She deserves to be killed!"

"Miles Prower!" Amy yelled with tears in her eyes. "I don't care what she did! It's what you're doing right now that I can't stand!"

Tails was already out the window. Amy's apartment was only on the second floor, so Tails started to fly up to the roof. Amy ran up the stairs as fast as she could to reach the roof first. She was completely out of the breath when she arrived and saw Tails ready to drop her from a great height.

"T….Tails……." She was breathing very heavily. "Don't do it…….this isn't going to prove anythi-"

"Yes it will!" Tails yelled. "We'll pretend this was an accident, and then we'll **never** have to see her again. Everything was fine until she came along."

"**Everything was fine!?**" Amy screamed. Tails stared at her. "Sonic…" She was able to say his name now. "……my boyfriend….._your_ best friend…..was killed. And you're going to say everything was fine about that!?"

Tails started to feel like his old self again, and laid Fiona on the roof. Amy was still crying.

"Why do you treat this who thing with Sonic like it never mattered much?" She asked. "It's like you don't even care about him."

"What are you talking about?" Tails interrupted. "I've always cared about him. It's just……it's just….."

"What!" Amy yelled. She really wanted to know what was going on in Tails' mind.

"I….just….." He took a deep breath and let it all out. "I just care about you more!"

Amy stood there without saying a word.

"Sonic was right when I was talking to him before what happened! I _was_ jealous! I know now why he kept your dating a secret from me! I thought he was just being selfish, when it was actually me being selfish! All I'm really trying to say is I'm……I'm sorry!" He had a brief pause. "I'm sorry for yelling at you before. I'm sorry for all of this. It's not Fiona's fault….it's actually my own……"

Tails put his head down and tears started to fall from his eyes. Amy gave him a hug.

"It's O.K……I forgive you Tails." She said sweetly. Tails brought his head up.

"I still should have been able to save him-"

"No…don't think about that." Amy said softly. She grabbed his hand and they walked downstairs, leaving Fiona on the roof.

"Hold on a second." He said.

Tails ran back up and made sure the door wouldn't open and laughed to himself. Amy noticed his snickering on the way back down to her room.

"You look surprisingly happy already. What's up?" She questioned.

"Oh…just thinking about what Fiona's gunna do when she wakes up." He replied. Amy opened the door to her room, but just remembered.

"Oh my gosh! Cream!" Amy and Tails ran down to the entrance to the apartment and found Cream just standing there.

"I'm fine. She didn't even do anything to me." She said. "What about you guys? Is everything all made up?"

Tails and Amy looked into each others eyes. Cream jumped with joy.

"Yes! Congratulations you tw-"

"Wait….." Tails said softly. "Are we?"

"What!? You mean you're not together again?" Her smile turned into a frown. Amy smacked the side of him.

"Don't listen to him!" Amy said while looking at Tails. "You know how he jokes around." Tails smiled and held the back of his head.

"So….now what?" Cream asked.

"Oh yes…..I know what we've got to do now." Tails answered. "We've got a funeral to plan."


	10. The Truth Be Told

**I'm trying to have updates every Monday, but this was a little late. Just expect to see them _around_ Monday. :P Enjoy the read and please review!**

* * *

Nearly a week has gone by. The two mourners spent countless hours setting up Sonic's funeral. Everything was going smoothly now that their side problems had been dealt with. They could now put complete focus on the task at hand.

Tails and Amy were not alone on the planning. Cream and her mother, along with a few other of Sonic's close friends of course gave a helping hand. Even Knuckles offered to help, even after he found Fiona trapped on a rooftop. The bet that him and Rouge began was now finished, and he had lost. So, he had to give his part.

Tails was on the phone with someone at his house.

"Alright, I need room for-" The other person was speaking in a rather unpleasant tone.

"O.K.! Listen please-" Tails said also in an unpleasant tone.

"You're going to make it cost what?" The kitzune started to get impatient with this person.

"Sonic probably saved you hundreds of times and you're going to make us pay THAT much for a funeral? Well, forget that!" He slammed the telephone and crossed out a name on a list, which was already filled in dozens of crossed out names. He held his head.

"How many places has it been now?" He said angrily. Amy picked up his head and kissed him.

"Don't worry." She said with a positive tone. "We'll find a place. After all, we need to find the perfect place for this, and picking some random place just wouldn't do."

Tails smiled as she walked away, but she turned around quick.

"Oh, and that's call number twenty-seven, but who's counting?" She laughed.

"Heh….." Tails laughed fictitiously. "I'm the one having to deal with all the 'Oh Sorry, the date you've asked for is taken up,' or 'You need to pay bla bla bla amount,' and even the random 'Are you sure you got the right number?' comments. It's just so annoying to know that people don't respect Sonic enough to host a funeral. Most of the people I'm asking are priests for crying out loud! Is it so hard to let the hero of your planet have his funeral at a church!?"

Amy walked back over to him a gave him another kiss.

"I think you just need a break." She grabbed the list from him. "Let me handle this, you go take a rest."

"Thanks sweetie." He said without realizing what he had said. _Did I just call Amy "Sweetie?"_

He blushed and walked away to lie down on his bed. He let out a sigh and shut his eyes.

_All this planning is taking more out on me than I had thought. I never would have guessed planning a funeral would be this stressful. I guess that's what happens when your best friend is the hero of the planet._ He opened his eyes to Amy lying down next to him.

"Already found a place?" Tails asked surprisingly. Amy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…..we're gunna have it **here!**" Tails looked at her like she was crazy.

"We are what?" He said shockingly. "What made you decide that?"

"You, silly." She answered. "You were talking about how so many people don't respect Sonic, so why not have the funeral at the place owned by the person who respects Sonic more than anybody?"

Tails smiled. "That makes perfect sense. I never would have put it that way." He gave her a quick kiss. "Thanks Amy."

The two looked into each other's eyes and had a much longer, more passionate kiss. Tails wrapped his arms around Amy, and she did the same. The two lovebirds started heading for first base, if you know what I mean.

Just then, there was a bang at the door. A familiar voice hollered from behind it.

"Tails! Amy!" Cream yelled.

"Always at the worst times." Tails sighed as he opened his eyes. "I'll go get it."

The slightly annoyed fox headed to the door and opened it. There stood a bunny holding her arm with blood all over her hands. Tails took this by surprise and overreacted.

"Oh my God! What happened!?" He yelled. Amy heard this from the other room. She jumped up and ran into the front of the house. She yelled the same question, but grabbed a bandage at the same time.

"What happened Cream!? That looks terrible!" She wrapped it around her arm. The poor rabbit was crying. Was it from pain, the sight of blood, or maybe just the pure shock of the event?

"It…It all just happened so quickly." She began. "I…I-I was just walking here, and someone jumped out at me." She began to cry even louder. Amy hugged her to calm her down.

"Shhhh….it's alright Cream." She said quietly. "Just tell us what happened…"

Her crying eventually slowed down and she continued.

"I didn't know who is was…..they were wearing a cloak…." She paused. "I just know that they were holding a knife and threatened me-"

"This is a knife wound!?" Amy yelled. Tails ran over to her to calm her down as well. Cream shook her head.

"I…I tried to run away, but they slashed me with their claws before I could….." She didn't say another word. Her eyes began to tear up again, but Amy gave her a big hug again. She started to cry too.

"I'm just happy you're not seriously hurt. Don't worry, Tails and I will protect you, O.K.?" She said passionately.

"A-Are you sure….." Cream said quietly.

"Of course….just look at Tails. Trust me, when he's angry, he can be stronger than Sonic himself." Amy looked over at Tails and winked. He caught the idea and put on the macho-man routine.

"Oh yeah! I'll beat them to a pulp!" Tails said trying to sound manly. Cream and Amy starting laughing. He blushed, realizing Amy pulled him into her shenanigans. He shrugged and tried to forget about it.

"Amy, go call up Cream's mother. Then she can take Cream home." Tails said. Amy nodded and went over to the phone in the kitchen. Tails went over to Cream and took the bandage off her arm.

"W-What are you doing?" Cream said, startled by Tails' action.

"I won't touch it. I'm just going to look at it." Tails answered. He looked closely at her arm. The cuts looked all too familiar to him, but he just couldn't figure out who. He didn't know anyone with sharp claws like that...unless they weren't claws at all. He put the bandage back on Cream's arm.

"I need to pay someone a visit." Tails said with a serious voice.

"Huh? Who?" Cream asked, but Tails had already gone out the door. Amy came back from the kitchen.

"Wait, where's Tails going?" Amy asked Cream. She just shrugged. She hadn't a clue either.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing." Amy said. "Anyway, your mother should be here in a couple minutes."

"Thanks Amy..." Cream said politely. "You know…..Tails can be so odd sometimes."

"Oh, don't even start with me." Amy said rolling her eyes. "Tails jumps through so many emotions so quickly I can't decide if he's happy, angry, or upset with me. I could say 'How are you today Tails?' and I wouldn't be surprised if he started crying because of it." She started laughed. Cream smiled, but felt guilty about making fun of Tails. The two then just waited for Cream's mother to arrive.

Tails was on his way to Knuckles' house in a rather terrible mood. He concluded immediately that Knuckles had done that to Cream.

_What the hell is his problem!? I can recognize those marks anywhere. What reason would he have to do this!? _His mind was screaming at these thoughts. He walked up to the door and banged on it rather rudely. Knuckles opened the door.

"Yeesh! What's wrong with you?" Knuckles asked as soon as he saw the fox's face.

"I need to have a talk with you." Tails said sternly.

"Uhhh….O.K……" Knuckles said nervously. "Would you like to come inside."

"No, this is fine." Tails said, still with a rather rude sound in his voice. "I'd just like to know, have you seen Cream lately?"

"Cream? I haven't seen her since the other day." Knuckles answered. "Why?"

"Oh nothing….." Tails said sarcastically. "It's just that Cream was at my house with a gash on her arm. The cuts looked pretty similar to those of your knuckles."

Knuckles just stared at him. "Are you implying that I would **hurt** Cream?" His voice level started to raise. "That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard."

"If the shoe fits." That was all Tails said with his arms crossed. Knuckles looked really angry.

"If the shoe fits, huh?" He stared Tails dead in the eyes. "I **dare** you to say that again!"

Tails got right into his face as well.

"If….the shoe…..fits…." Tails said much slower this time. Knuckles' temper had just about blown. He wound up his fist and delivered a punch to Tails' face as hard as he could. Tails fell down to the ground. Oddly enough, Knuckles offered to help him up, but Tails didn't except. He jumped to his feet ready to return a blow to Knuckles.

"Easy!" Knuckles said. His temper had subsided rather quickly. "I think you deserved that for jumping to conclusions so quickly. Spreading rumors isn't the nicest thing in the world to do."

"I know you did it!" Tails yelled.

"What is your problem!?" Knuckles yelled. "I've never seen you act like this before. You and Amy are together again, so I don't see what the problem is!"

"Wait a second! How did you know we were together before?" Tails asked. Knuckles just stuttered.

"Well….uh….."

"And how did you know we broke up?" Tails wanted to know.

"You see…….."

"It's all starting to make sense to me now Knuckles….." Tails said. "You knowing Fiona, inviting her here, and everything else! You knew all along about me and Amy and what would happen with Fiona here. You wanted to break us up!" He took a deep breath. "I just want to know…….why would you go through that trouble?"

Knuckles didn't bother to lie to him. There was just no point to.

"I knew all about Amy and Sonic's relationship right when they started. Sonic even told me **not** to tell you because of the whole jealousy thing. I just had suspected something because right after the incident, you two were together." He took a short pause. "I just thought…..you did something to get together with Amy….."

Tails stood there with his mouth open. "You…….thought that…..I……killed Sonic?"

Knuckles stood there ashamed nodding.

"I……I don't know what to say……" Tails said slowly. "All I know is……I don't ever want to see you again."

"Wait what!?" Knuckles said startled by Tails' reaction.

"I don't want to see you at Sonic's funeral……or I'll tell everyone about what you've done." Tails said walking away.

"Wait! Tails!" Knuckles yelled. "Aren't you being a bit harsh?"

Tails ignored his yelling and continued to walk back to his house. Amy was probably worried about him anyway.

_This is for the better……I hope……_


	11. Patching Things Up

**A day early, which is good. You can read it earlier. :P I'm aiming for 15 Chapters, but the fic could easily be shorter or longer. Also, expect a sequel after it's finished. Please read and review!**

* * *

Tails was on his way back to his house, but suddenly his face started to hurt. After what had gone on between him and Knuckles, the punch to the face had been completely forgotten about. He wiped his hand on his face and saw blood in his hand. Knuckles had hit him harder than he had expected.

_I can't let Amy see me looking like this._ Tails thought in his mind. He walked over to a nearby creek and stared at his reflection the water. While one half of his face looked completely fine, the other half was scuffed up. There was blood coming from his nose and terrible black and blue marks across his muzzle. He took a handful of water and splashed himself in the face.

"Geeze! What happened to you?" Someone asked. Tails knew that voice.

"You're not real, go away Sonic….." Was his response, not even bothering to turn around.

"I heard what you did to Knuckles. Now I'm not happy with him either, but you're definitely being too hard on him." Sonic said, ignoring Tails' comment.

"For what? Being too hard on him for trying to ruin my love with Amy?" Tails questioned. He still was looking into the water.

"Oh, is that so?" Sonic said crossing his arms. "What about me and Amy? Have you forgotten that we were together before-"

"Before the incident! Right!" Tails interrupted. He stood up and walked up to the hedgehog.

"I don't know why my mind is doing this to me, but you're gone! Dead! Why can't you just leave me alone!?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sonic said in a mocking tone. Tails didn't take that very lightly as he turned away from Sonic.

"Shut up!" Tails yelled.

"The point is, if I'm dead, then why are you even arguing with me right now?" Sonic questioned.

"Because…….I'm going crazy….over this whole thing…." Tails had calmed down a bit. He sat down in front of the creek again. Sonic sat down next to him.

"Everything has just gone to chaos without you here, Sonic…." Tails said. He eyes began to fill with tears. "I….I just need someone to look up to…."

"And now you know why I'm not leaving you alone, bud." Sonic said. Tails turned to him with a smile on his face, but the hedgehog was gone. His ears drooped down.

"Back into my mind again……" Tails said with a sigh. He stood up and began walking back to his house again. _I'm gunna need to make up a story for this bruiser……no……I can't lie to Amy…I need to tell the truth._

Back at Tails' house, Vanilla was busy keeping Cream company while Amy sat down impatiently waiting for Tails.

"So he just walked out of the house without saying anything?" Vanilla asked. Amy just nodded and sighed.

"He's been acting weird ever since the incident." Amy said. "I guess he's closer to Sonic than he lets on."

Just then, the door opened, and Tails walked in. Amy ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She was about to give him a kiss, but noticed his face.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy said with shock. "What happened!?"

"Knuckles and I just weren't getting along, that's all." Tails explained. "He said a few things to me…….and I said a few things to him……I….I told him he's not coming to the funeral."

Amy give him an angry look.

"No!" Amy shouted.

"But-"

"No!" Amy shouted again. "Knuckles is one of Sonic's best friends too. Don't you know how hurt he'll be if he can't go?"

"You got to let me explain the whole story! It was all Knuckles' idea from the get-go to have Fiona try to break us up! He even thought I was the one who killed the Sonic." He paused. "That…..that just hurt…..so much that I just can't ……I just can't forgive him."

"I don't care what he did." Amy said, ignoring Tails' reasons. "What I care about is what **you** do. And I don't like this at all."

"You mean…..you mean you don't care that Knuckles thought that I….killed Sonic?" Tears started to appear in Tails' eyes again. Amy hugged him.

"Those are just words." Amy said quietly into his ears. "Just ignore them. Who cares what he said. Just….patch things up with him." She kissed him and smiled. "O.K.?"

Tails nodded slowly, but grabbed his face with a grunt of pain.

"But first…" Amy said. "Let me deal with that."

She filled a bucket with warm water, grabbed a rag, and brought Tails into the kitchen. Vanilla just shook her head confused.

"That poor boy is experiencing so much at once." She said quietly. "No wonder he's going through a world of emotions."

"But Tails is a determined person." Cream said. "He can get through this easily."

"I hope so, darling. I hope so…."

"How does your face feel?" Amy asked.

"A lot better, thank you." Tails responded, followed by a kiss from Amy.

"Now, are you going to apologize to Knuckles now or what?" She asked giving him a look.

"Of course." He smiled, which was then followed by, "Anything for you."

Tails kissed Amy one more time, then headed for the door. He was quickly stopped by Cream.

"Wait!" She said.

"Yeah Cream?" Tails asked confused.

"Just want to know if you're feeling O.K." She said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just worried about you." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen…I know I've gone through a lot, but I'm determined to get though this without a problem."

Cream smiled. Tails had almost mimicked what she had said to her mother just a second ago.

"I want to know if you're feeling better, though." Tails said.

"Oh, I'm fine." Cream said. Tails looked at Vanilla, and she nodded smiling. He smiled back and headed out the door.

"I'll be back in an hour. See ya guys in a bit." And with that, he saluted a good-bye, and headed out the door.

The walk to Knuckles seemed to take a lot than it would normally. Tails didn't even know what he would say to him. He still didn't like the idea of apologizing for something that he knew was right, but then again, Amy was right too.

"Man….I just don't know what is right anymore." Tails said with a sigh. "I've voices from anywhere telling what to do, and whenever I do something on my own, it's wrong."

He approached the door. As he looked over, he could see where his body had hit the ground when Knuckles hit him. Yeah, he was hit that hard. The fox put his hand up to the door, to knock, but pulled back.

"Why…why am I afraid to do this?" He asked himself. He was afraid. Maybe he was afraid that he had ruined his friendship with Knuckles, maybe he was just afraid Knuckles would pound him in the face again, or maybe he was just afraid of losing his pride.

"I….I just can't…." He said out-loud, but the door opened anyway.

"H-Hi…." Tails stuttered quickly.

"What ever happened to you not seeing me again? It's only been an hour." Knuckles said with a sarcastic tone, looking as if he was unaffected by Tails before, but inside he was.

"Don't give me that," Tails said, a little angry by the remark. "I still want to know why you thought I killed Sonic."

"It's the whole thing called jealousy, Tails. I thought you liked her…no…loved her from when you first saw them together."

"Amy and I were just good friends until the incident.." Tails started. He began to tell Knuckles the entire story. Robotnik, the bomb, the cliff, even the first kiss. Knuckles was just puzzled.

"Wow." Knuckles said. "After going through that, I feel terrible for putting more problems on your shoulders." He looked away. "I'm sorry. You're right. I don't deserve to go to Sonic's funeral."

"Actually, Knuckles……the real reason I came here was to apologize for how I acted. I'm willing to forget all of that, since it's all over with." He waved his arm over his shoulder. "Come on. Amy and I could use some more help preparing the funeral."

They began walking back to Tails' house, when Knuckles elbowed him in the side and smiles.

"So, was it Amy's idea to have you apologize to me?" He chuckled.

"Of course. You don't think I'm **that** nice, eh?" He smiled.

"Women will be women." Knuckles laughed. Tails used to never understand what that meant, but after what he's been through, the joke made sense now, and he started to laugh, too.

"There's still something that bothers me." Tails said.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"Who attacked Cream?" Tails responded. "And the cuts looked way too much like the marks that your knuckles leave. It's as if they wanted to frame you."

"That's crazy…I don't have any enemies…well besides Robotnik."

Tails and Knuckles looked at each other surprised. Neither of them had seen Robotnik in a long time.

"Of course!" Tails said hitting himself in the head. "That makes perfect sense. Robotnik loves to create senseless violence."

"So….what are we going to do about it." Knuckles asked.

"I don't know." Tails said shaking his head. "There's no time to worry about that now though. Amy's waiting for me back at the house."

"Awww…little girl misses her boyfriend?" Knuckles joked. Tails punched him in the stomach and laughed.

"Quit it!" Tails said. "Come on….let's get a move on."The two rushed back to Tails' house. Just as the kitzune thought everything was fine again, more problems appeared. Robotnik had another scheme, and knowing how his last to kill Sonic worked, chances are he's sure this next one will work just as well.


	12. Letting It All Out

**O.M.G. I hit a serious writer's block! And right around the I had a ton of work to do. Being a senior in high school at the end of the year isn't easy. Here's to Graduation! \o/ Anyways, here's the very very overdue 12th chapter. Read and Review!**

* * *

Today was the day. A day that would fill most people with despair and depression. There laid an empty open coffin with a picture of a hedgehog in it. He had a smile on his face, like he did almost all the time. A fox put his hand on the coffin, and lifted the picture out of it. His eyes already began to fill with tears as he set the picture back down and sighed.

"Whoa!" Someone behind him yelled. "Is that mine!?"

Tails wiped his eyes quick and turned around. "You always seem to come at the wrong time. Yes, this is your coffin, Sonic."

"Yikes, you don't need to be so blunt about it." He said back. Tails shook his head.

"Just go away. The last thing I your advice."

"Oh? What's wrong with my advice. It seems to helped you before." Sonic said with a confused look on his face.

"I bet you're trying to tell me your not dead or something." Tails placed his hand on the coffin again. "Even though we couldn't find the body……I can just tell that you're gone…just…get back in my mind…"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Already forgot our talk from before, eh? Your mood swings lately have been quite annoying."

Tails glared at him quick, but just sighed and sat down in the nearest chair, almost crying.

"My point exactly…" Sonic said sighing. He sat down in a chair by Tails and rubbed his back.

"Hey…it's gunna be alright bud…" Sonic said in a tone none too familiar with Tails. He was used to the laid back and cool Sonic style. Then he chuckled.

"Ha! I really fooled ya there didn't I?" Sonic laughed. He was expecting Tails to be full of anger, but he was smiling, too.

"'Bout time the Sonic I knew was talking to me." Tails said. "I started to think my mind was forgetting who you really are."

"Tails!" A voice yelled.

"Oop! Amy's calling for ya bud!" And Sonic just disappeared…yet again. Tails just shook his head, still thinking that he was going crazy. He rushed inside to see what was up.

"Anything wrong, Amy?" Tails asked. "What did you call me for?"

"I need you to help me pick out a dress for the funeral." Amy said politely. Tails sighed.

"It's a funeral, so……go with black?" He said rubbing his head. "I'm probably the last guy you want to ask for clothing help."

"True. I can tell from your closet." Amy said laughing. Tails just blushed and let out a small laugh. Then it was silent for awhile. The two of them just sat there not saying a word.

"You know…..I really just wish….." Amy spoke suddenly, but stopped.

"Wish what?" Tails questioned. Amy sighed.

"I really just wish…I didn't have to do this…." She said. A tear started to fall down her cheek, but Tails wiped it off her face.

"I really don't want to do this either, but we gotta do what we gotta do…" Tails said in a very serious tone.

"I don't want to cry anymore…." Amy said. She sniffled and took a deep breath. Tails hugged her tight.

"I'm going to be crying too…so you won't be alone." Tails said softly into her ear. He gave her a kiss, and stood up.

"Come on. You said you needed help picking out a dress." Tails said sweetly. Amy didn't move.

"Amy? A-Are you going to be O.K.?" Tails asked. Amy's silence disturbed him. Normally she would counter attack Tails with some witty statement after saying something like that. He could tell she was in deep thought. Her eyes just seemed fixed into one area, unable to move. In reality she was staring at the floor, but that wasn't what she was seeing. She was most likely seeing her own thoughts in front of her. Tails sighed and sat back down next to her.

"I know what you were thinking about…" Tails said softly. He put his arm around Amy. "Just wait though. This thing will be over before you know it. Just let everything you have held trapped inside yourself out."

Amy shook her head.

"It's not good to hold back your feelings Amy. They'll only get worse over time. Just let them out Amy……please…" The fox pleaded. Again she shook her head.

"Why the sudden change in attitude?" Tails asked. "I've never see you be stubborn about your emotions before."

She still didn't move. It's as if her quest was to be able to never cry again.

"Come on Amy…." Tails said. "It hurts me more to see you struggle to hold back your pain then it does to let it all out…"

"I….I don't want to cry…." Amy said softly. Tails rubbed her back.

"What's wrong with crying? Everyone does it. Like I said, holding it back will only make it worse."

"I…just don't want to…" She said slowly. Tails shook his head.

"Look…I don't know why you've decided to act like this, but…" He stopped what he was going to say. He didn't want to anger her again. "But……but…" Tails' mind was blank. He couldn't think of anything to say. He quickly decided to get away.

"I just need to get ready for the funeral myself." He said standing up. As he started to walk away, Amy grabbed his arm. Not likely, but with a firm grip. Tails gulped. It felt like she was angry at him, but something strange happened. She buried her face into his chest, and then it happened. All the tears and crying started. It started out slow, but then she sounded just as bad as she when she first found out Sonic had been killed. Tails felt good that he was there to comfort her. He put his arms around her and gave her a long hug. He didn't want to let go either, and was sure Amy didn't want him to let go either.

"Shhhhh…." Was all Tails said to her as he rubbed her back. Suddenly, something in his mind was telling him that he needed to cry too, but he ignored his own advice from a moment ago. Amy needed someone to comfort her, and him crying too would make it go the other way around. But, Tails couldn't stop his eyes. They began to fill with tears, so he shut them, and the tears started to fall. He sniffled a few times, but then lost control of his emotions. Amy took her head out of his chest for a second. Her face looked terrible in just that short time of crying. He crying had actually slowed down a little. She just laid her head against Tails' chest, as his pain started to drain away as well.

"S-Sorry……I-I didn't….d-didn't mean to start cr-crying…" Tails attempted to say, but his crying had made it nearly inaudible. Amy went and gave him a kiss. It was a very long a passionate kiss. The same kiss that had gave her to stop her crying from the start of this whole adventure. Suddenly, his tears stopped as well. She smiled.

"You look so innocent when you cry…" She said sweetly. He blushed and wiped his eyes.

"I can see you're already feeling better." Tails said. Amy nodded.

"Come on. You wanted me to help you pick out a dress right?" Tails asked again, hoping to hear the answer he wanted to hear.

"Yeah right! I'd like to wear something decent. Thank you very much." She said back. Tails laughed. That's the Amy he knew.

With the funeral just a couple hours away, Tails and Amy still had a lot of things to prepare. It was only a matter of time before Robotnik's "Plan" is finished. There he sat laughing to himself, looking at something that only he would believe to be funny. The master part of his plan, which would be revealed to many unsuspecting viewers in a couple hours.


	13. The Funeral

**This one came sooner than I had expected. No more writers block for me. :P Only 2 more chapters left guys! Read and Review!** **Oh, and I'm going to start adding comments about my reviews now at the end of each chapter. **

* * *

And so it begins. A large group of chairs that were once empty only a short while ago, were now filled with many sad faces, few of which that were not full of tears. The most familiar of which would be Tails and Amy. The two of them sat right in front of the casket that lay in front of them. Everyone just sat there, completely silent.

Only the closest of Sonic's friend even attended the funeral. Everyone else in the world of Mobius did not even know of it. No press, no poparatsy, no questions, no answers, no anything. Just…peace. Suddenly, some stood up.

It was Vanilla. She chose to be the first one to speak at the funeral. She slowly paced herself up to the casket, which had a platform for one to stand in front of it. Tails noticed tears in her eyes, which felt really awkward to him. Vanilla was the only person he knew that he's never seen cry so heavily before. In her hands was a piece of paper, the speech she had prepared for the occasion.

"Ahem…." She said softly. "We are all gathered her today to bring remembrance to Sonic the Hedgehog." Her voice seemed broken, a first for her. "As we all know, Sonic was a great hero to Mobius. His countless life-threatening battles to saved our planet have put him in a place in all of our hearts."

Amy let out a loud sob, and Tails quickly rubbed her back to comfort her. He had tears in his eyes as well. Vanilla continued.

"Sonic the Hedgehog will never be forgotten. Even long after his death, he will not be forgotten. Let's all give him another moment of silence." Vanilla said slowly as she closed her eyes. Everyone was silent once again. Tails was staring at the ground, fingers clenched, and mind absent. In his hand was Sonic's glove, which was all that he had left to remember him by. Even after all this planning for the funeral, and all he's been through, he still can't believe that it was happening. He was at Sonic's funeral. His best bro, and Amy's ex. He shut his eyes tight to hold back any tears that attempted to escape.

"Now…." Vanilla said, still a broken tone in her voice. "Who is next to speak?"

Tails knew he was going to speak sooner or later. He was the closest to Sonic after all. Surprisingly, however, Knuckles stood up. As he walked towards the casket, Vanilla walked over to Tails and Amy.

"Is she going to be alright?" Vanilla asked. Tails just nodded.

"I-It's fine. I….I'm here for h-her." Tails stuttered. He grabbed Amy closer to him, and let our a fake smile. Vanilla shook her head and sat down next to them.

"You both look like you need some support." Vanilla said sweetly. "I think you're next to talk Tails. I hope you know what to say."

Tails gripped Sonic's glove tight in his hand. "I…I think I know what I'm going to say…."

Vanilla nodded, as Knuckles began to speak.

"Well….uh…I don't really have anything prepared like Vanilla did, but I know what to say about him." Knuckles began. "Sonic was a great guy. When we first met, I thought of him as my enemy, but he didn't even bother to attack me, even when I was threatening to kill him. He was just….cool like that. Sometimes he would get on my nerves with that attitude of his, and even then I wanted to hurt him…but we were still buds to the end." He paused. "I…think that's all I have to say."

Knuckles slowly treaded by to seat. Tails sat there, extremely nervous.

"What's wrong?" Vanilla asked.

"W-What if…I break out crying…in front of everyone?" He sat there, tears still falling from his eyes. He wiped them with his arm. Vanilla gave him a hug.

"I'm sure no one would mind. After all, you have a good reason to cry right now." Vanilla said with a smile. Tails tried to smile back, but he just couldn't. He gave Amy a quick kiss on the cheek, who still had not said a word, and began to walk up to the casket.

"Tails…." Amy said quietly. The fox turned around as a response.

"Could I….come up with you?" She said quietly, still facing the ground. He reluctantly put out his hand toward her, and Amy grabbed it. The two headed up front by the casket. Amy had calmed down enough to look good in front of everyone, and Tails began to speak.

"I….uh…." His mind went blank. "I just….wanted to say…that I am honored…to be the host of Sonic's funeral. As all of you know…..Sonic and I were r-real close buds. We did everything together." He started to gain more confidence to speak. "It was like we were brothers. I remember when I first met Sonic. I was only a few years old. It seemed like yesterday…he took me in…took care of me…and never got angry with me…no matter what I did….I…."

He felt guilty. The dream he had a week ago about Sonic (Seen in Chapter 3) was coming back to him. How angry he looked, when Tails "stole" Amy from him after the incident. He struggled to continue.

"As I grew older, I felt like I was his little brother. We would go on adventures together. We would…..we would…." He clenched his fists. "We would…never keep things from each other….." It felt like there was sudden anger in his voice. Vanilla could see it clearly. She hoped that he would pass by it.

"Whenever I was afraid." He said suddenly, the anger seemed to disappear. "He would be there for me….to keep me company, and always would tell me that everything would be alright. I always looked up to him. I wanted to be just like him…his was my idol, my friend….and my brother…." He stopped speaking and looked over at Amy.

"Would you like to say something Amy?" Tails asked. She nodded, their hands touched quickly, and she took the stand.

"A-All I can s-say is one thing…." She said. Her voice sounded ten times worse than Vanilla's. "I loved Sonic. Every though when I was younger I would always chase him around like a little girl, he never told me to leave him alone. And when we first got together a few weeks ago, I knew it was something special…"

Tails felt a jolt of pain in his body after hearing this statement. _What was this feeling? Was it jealousy? No, that's crazy. Amy had already told me that she loved me more than Sonic._

"Just….just hearing that he's gone would make me cry…I….love him so much….." She said slowly. Tails felt terrible right now. He actually felt jealous of his dead friend.

"But…it's O.K…." She spoke again. "There was always someone there for me when I needed him." This put a spark of happiness in Tails' mind.

"He claims to want to be just like Sonic, always being helpful and handy. And if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have ever gotten though this whole experience." She stayed silent for a short time. "Thank you…..Miles Prower…."

Tails had never heard Amy say his real name like that. His heart exploded with happiness, but today was a day for grieving, so he kept it held back. It wasn't bad to hold back happiness, right?

In the back of the funeral, two strangers walked up behind the person in the back, who was Espio. The strangers were covered in cloaks, one was male and the other female.

"Um…excuse me….are we late?" The female stranger asked.

"Yes…but you're welcome to sit." Espio replied.

"Thank you." She said with a bow.

"Hmm…I've never you two before…may I ask who you are?"

"Oh….well…" She said stuttering. "We really aren't close to Sonic…but we are **very **close to Miles up there."

"Really?" Espio said with surprise. "How so?"

"Just wait until we meet him after the funeral ends." She said again. _Tails has grown so much since I last saw him. It's been years. _She thought.

Ten minutes go by, and everyone said their goodbyes to Sonic before leaving. Tails and Amy sat there conversing.

"Thanks for saying that Amy." Tails said. "It felt good to hear how you felt about me."

"It was nothing. It's all true. You really are there when I need you." She said nodding.

"Uh…excuse me Tails?" Espio interrupted.

"Yeah Espio? What is it?" Tails asked. He wondered what Espio would ask. He hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Those two folk over there said they want to talk to you. They said that they wanted to talk to you about Sonic."

"Sure. Be back in a minute Ames." Tails said, standing up.

"So…who are they?" Tails asked. Espio shook his head.

"I haven't a clue. They kept saying they having seen you in years, and called you by your real name instead of Tails."

"Really….hmm…" Tails thought to himself. He walked over to the two strangers and stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Miles Prower, but you already know that apparently. May I ask who you two are?" He said politely. Instead of a handshake, he gotten a tight hug from both of them.

"Miles it has been years!" They yelled. "You've grown up so much! And you have a girlfriend too!"

"W-what's going on?" Tails was more confused then he was shocked.

"Don't you recognize us?" The female asked.

"Recognize you?" Tails said opening up the hood of the woman's cloak. "How can I recognize you if you….if you….have…."

When he removed the hood, he knew exactly who he was looking at. The woman was a brown fox, who shared many features that Tails had. She looked at him with a huge smile on her face. Tails' mouth dropped to the ground.

"M-Ma…..Ma….." He couldn't get the word out. She nodded and gave him a tight hug again.

"It's been eight long years Miles….but we've finally found you." He held her close and began to cry.

"Mom……I……why did it take so long…." Tails said softly. "You know that Sonic and I were known around Mobius…it couldn't have been that hard to find us…could it?"

"The same reason why we left you in the first place, my son." The other fox spoke. He took of the hood of his cloak. He was also a brown fox, and also shared many features that Tails had. Although neither of them had two tails. He was wearing an eye patch.

"I never knew why you two left…" Tails said, still clinging to his mother.

"Think for a second, Tails." His father said. "Who's the one always causing problems for you?"

Tails mumbled. "Robotnik….."

"Exactly…." He paused. "You see, Robotnik was trying to capture us. We knew we were going to be imprisoned, and possibly be used as test mice for his grotesque mind. That's when we ran into Sonic. You were only 4 years old at the time, and we pleaded Sonic to take care of you. Even though he was a child himself, we knew all about his reputation as a hero and knew if you were raised by him, you would become a hero yourself one day. And fate be it, that has happened."

"But…why…" Tails began to ask, but was cut off.

"Why did it take us so long to find you?" His father answered. "Well, as you know it, we were captured by Robotnik, and as we predicted, we put under terrible tests. Some of them were so gruesome I can't explain it. It's….the reason why you see the eye patch on my face. We managed to escape his terrible outpost, which was on an island not even on the map. We kept shelter away from it for years. These robes are the only thing we have to wear, and it's only recently that we found contact and escaped that island. Afterwards….we heard what happened with Sonic. It's devastating to hear, and Rosemary and I knew how you would have felt. So, we rushed here, finally able to see you again."

"So…what do you two plan on doing now?" Tails asked, with tears of happiness still in his eyes. His mother wiped he face and went on a completely different tangent.

"Oh! Miles! First we have wonderful news to tell you first! You have a-"

"ATTENTION TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE HEARING THIS!" A loud booming voice interrupted. It was all to familiar to Tails, who grunted at it.

"This is Dr. Robotnik speaking. I'm sure you are all very depressed about that hedgehog's death!" He flies up above the people who are still at Tails' house.

"What do you want!?" Tails yelled.

"I have good news! I have a present for all of you. It's a little something I came across as I explored the ocean floor."

"No….." Tails said slowly as he opened his eyed wide. He ran over to Amy. He knew what was happening.

"I'll be right back to show you all!" He flew over back behind the cliff. Tails grabbed a hold of Amy and said one thing to her.

"Close your eyes, you don't want to see this." Tails said softly.

"What? You know what Robotnik has?" She said confused. Tails nodded.

"Just close your eyes." Tails said again. Amy shook her head.

"I'm sure I can handle it." She countered.

_NO YOU CAN'T!! _Tails' mind screamed.

Robotnik came back from behind the cliff with something in the claws of his giant robot. All that could be heard were screams of terror and fear. Amy's eyes immediate went big and wide and she screamed at the top of her lungs at what she saw. Tails just stood there completely shocked. His father was devastated, and his mother, Rosemary, had some tears falling from her eyes. There in Robotnik's hands, was the body…..

…Of Sonic the Hedgehog….

* * *

**This is my longest chapter yet, just because there wasn't much dialogue in it, so I had to me more descriptive.**

**Kitsune Disciple** - Yes. I was going for a sappy type of setting for Chapter 12. Don't worry, I don't plan on missing anymore updates either.

**Tutis 75 - **After reading this chapter, I guess you can say it's the other way around about who gets a surprise. :P

* * *


	14. Everyone is Full of Surprises

**Well, I've decided that this was going to be the last chapter because one more chapter would make me have to stretch everything out, which would get boring. Nobody wants that right? Anyways, I have a reason for this one being a bit late. I've been planning on a new story, which will start the same time as this sequel. Did I mention this had a sequel? I did? Well, enjoy this ending to my story. Thanks for reading everyone!**

* * *

Amy's eyes just flooded with tears as soon as she saw the figure in front of her. It wasn't a horrific picture, since Sonic had passed on from drowning, but to Amy's mind, it was a terrible sight. It was to everyone. She turned around to hug Tails, but only hugged the air of where he once stood.

"T-Tails?" Amy said, as if waiting for the air to answer. She heard an engine start up and looked at Tails' house. The runway was opening up, and the Tornado flew out of it. A fox was flying it, face was red, and tears were in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill you, Robotnik!" Tails yelled, blinded by anger. This scared Amy more Robotnik did. The crazy mad freak that once tried to kill Fiona was now back in Tails' mind. She ran toward the plane, trying to stop him.

"T-Tails! Stop! Remember What I said to you!" She yelled with tears still running down her eyes. She, of course, was talking about her speech with Tails about only caring about what Tails does, not what others do. He didn't even hear Amy. His mind was just completely focused on Dr. Robotnik right now.

Amy continued to cry uncontrollably, feeling helpless, until two strangers came over and comforted her. She had never seen them in her life, yet the two were trying to calm her down.

"Who…….Who are you?" She asked as she gasped for more air. Her crying hadn't slowed.

"We are the parents of that brave boy up there." Tails' father, Amadeus said pointing toward the Tornado. Amy's crying stopped instantly.

"Wha…….What did you say?" She looked at them, eyes bloodshot from crying. "You mean….you're his….." He nodded. Amy looked over at Tails' mother. "And you're his…." She nodded as well, smiling is the whole time, but it was quickly forgotten when the current scene of events came back to everyone's mind.

"Miles seems to have my spirit in him…he reminds me of myself when I used to be angry." Amadeus said staring at his son, who was right now throwing everything he had at Robotnik.

"Please make him stop!" Amy yelled. "I hate it when he's like this!"

"You mean he's acted like this before?" Tails' mother, Rosemary, questioned.

"Yes, and I can't even bare to look at his face in this state!" Amy began crying again.

"Please, Amadeus, calm him down. I know you can." Rosemary said in a sweet little voice.

"I apologize, my dear, but I know what my son is doing." He said with a monotonous voice.

"You mean acting like a murderous maniac!" Amy scolded. She turned to Rosemary. "Y-You can calm him down right?"

"I'll try dear…." Rosemary said softly. As she began to walk close to where Tails was bombarding Robotnik, Amadeus grabbed her arm tightly.

"Amadeus!" She yelled. "Unhand me!"

"Let my son do as he wants." He once again, but this time with more concern in his voice. Rosemary pulled her arm away from him.

"He's **our** son Amadeus." She scolded back at him. "And this is not who he is. Miles was always a loving, caring, little boy. I don't want these terrible times to ruin that."Amadeus appeared to not be listening. Instead, he was watching Tails continue to attack Robotnik. The both of them ended up even on all accounts. Missiles were flying, bullets were being shot, lasers fired, and nothing seemed to stop them.

"Are you even listening to me, Amadeus? I don't want our son to be a murderous heartless person. It appears as if you would like that! Would you!?" Her voice began to rise.

"Rosemary, listen to yourself talk." He countered. "This is just Miles' way of releasing his anger he's had inside for a long time. Trust me, once he's done destroying the madman who imprisoned us, he'll act just like normal self."

"H-He's right….." Amy mumbled quietly. "Tails' emotions swing left and right all the time…."

"See, she understands. Now, please…...let Miles do as he wishes…" His voice was now more sweet than it was a just a minute ago. Rosemary nodded.

Suddenly, Tails' plane exploded. Everyone's faces were horrified.

"TAILS!!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran as fast as she could towards the plane, never looking where she was going. Before she could see that she was going to run over the edge of the runway, it was too late. She slipped over the edge, but managed to grab the side of the cliff before falling.

"Miss!" Amadeus yelled. He started to run over to her, but Robotnik sat right in front of him in his machine.

"Hello Amadeus. Nice to see you again." He laughed his normal evil laugh.

"Get out of my way you mindless madman! That woman needs my help!" Amadeus yelled.

"I'm afraid that is impossible" Robotnik said Amadeus dead in the eyes.

Amadeus looked dead into his as well. "Why's that?"

Robotnik just laughed. "Because she's falling over the cliff now!" With that he shot a small missile at the runway, blasting Amy away from the wall.

"NO!" Amadeus yelled. He felt helpless, he couldn't save her. Rosemary just stood there, almost crying.

"Tails!" Was all Amy could scream, before she plummeted toward the sea. Everything was flashing in front of her eyes. Her life, Sonic's death, her love with Tails. Everything was seen there in front of her. She was actually happy in a sense. She could die the same way Sonic had. Suddenly, she felt faint, so she just closed her eyes, waiting for it all to end.

"Robotnik!" Amadeus yelled. He took a deep breath. "You kill my son….and then if that's not enough…you kill an innocent girl!" Amadeus yelled in a way he had never before. "When will this senseless killing end!?"

"Oh….it should be over when you two are dead as well." Robotnik laughed at his own evil joke. Rosemary ran up to Amadeus for comfort. The two looked at each other, hands held, while Robotnik charged up a laser.

"Bye bye Prower family!" He pressed a button to set off the extremely powerful laser. He was finally going to finish everyone off once and for all.

Just then, something unexpected happened. The laser shut off.

"Wha….What happened!" Robotnik yelled. He pounded his dashboard. "Work! Come on! I've finally gotten everything I wanted! I never thought I could kill that hedgehog, but-"

Then, when you thought nothing else unexpected could happen, his machine exploded. The blast was strong enough not to just blow Robotnik away, but end his life in the process. His last few words echoed through the air. _Kill that hedgehog……kill that hedgehog……_

"Amadeus! We're still alive!" Rosemary yelled in happiness, kissing her loved one. "But, what happened?"

Amadeus laughed as he said something in the dust cloud. "I told you that we couldn't doubt our son!" He yelled in happiness. He was right as well. Out of the cloud of dust came Tails holding Amy in his arms, and a screw driver one of his hands. Amy was still unconscious.

"Miles! That was just amazing! I'm so proud!" Rosemary hugged her son. Tails laid Amy on the ground, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I….just hope she's O.K." He said looking at Amy, then he smiled. "Who would have thought switching a couple wires could sabotage Robotnik's machine like that, huh? I swear he needs to work on his machinery…oh well too late now." He started laughing, and his parents did as well.

"We should clean this mess up. It looks terrible in your yard." Rosemary said, joking, but actually a little serious. Tails nodded, but overheard Amy groaning as she started to wake up. He stood up in front of her.

"Feeling any better sleeping beauty?" Tails said with a smile on his face. Amy looked around, everything was still blurry to her, but she could see Tails clearly.

"Am I….am I in heaven?" She asked. Tails just laughed.

"Nope….but I'm in the next thing closest to it…being with you." He sat down next to her, and gave her a long, passionate, kiss. His parents felt all mushy inside, seeing their son kissing his first girlfriend.

"I must be in heaven." Amy said sweetly.

"No way! I saved you before you hit the water." Tails said, completely missing her sarcasm.

"That was the greatest kiss I've ever felt. It's impossible to have it happen on Mobius!" She laughed. Tails joined her. He threw himself at the ground beside her.

"I can FINALLY relax now." Tails said sighing. "No more Robotnik, no more worries. I've got my girlfriend, and my parents here. Nothing to do now, but relax."

"Oh, Miles! I almost forgot! I never told you what the surprise was!" Rosemary said running over to him. He sat up quick.

"What is it?" Tails was very curious to know what this so called "Surprise" was. Rosemary smiled happily, and shouted into the forest.

"Louis! You can come out now! Everything is over!" Tails was taken by surprise from the new name that was just yelled.

"Louis? Who's Louis?" He pondered. Just then, a small little four-year-old fox came out of the forest with a face so cute you could use it as a deadly weapon on people.

"Awwwww! He's so cute!" Amy said.

"Miles….this is Louis….your little brother!" Rosemary yelled happily. Tails fell back over, his head hitting the ground hard. Then, his mouth just shot open. Amy grabbed him tightly.

"Oh, Tails! You're a big brother now! That's so awesome!" Amy said with delight in her voice.

"M-Miles?" Louis said slowly. It was hard for him to pronounce Tails' real name, but he got it out correctly. Tails sat back up and looked at what appeared to be just a smaller version of him, but with one tail. He finally spoke.

"Hello there little guy." Tails said softly to the kid. It made Tails feel good to say that. Normally Sonic would call him a little guy, and Sonic was the big guy.

"Do you know who I am?"

The little cute fox nodded happily.

"Really? Who am I then?"

"You're my hero, Miles." Louis said. Tails had a huge smile on his face. He never felt happier in his life, well except for when he fell in love with Amy. Amy just continued to hug Tails tightly.

"He's just so cute!" Amy yelled. That all she could say about him.

Everybody just laughed together. The terrible times had gone by now. Sonic's funeral was over, Tails and Amy were happily boyfriend and girlfriend, Tails finally had his parents back, along with a little brother to boot, and Robotnik was gone once and for all. All was peaceful in Mobius once again. Now that Tails could relax, but a disturbing image popped into his mind.

_I wonder if having a little brother will ACTUALLY be relaxing……_

* * *

**And that's a rap people!**

**Kitsune Disciple - **Yeah, Robotnik can be a bit...mad-like. But that's why he's such a great villain. Thanks for reading my whole story BTW.

**I will see everyone again with my next two stories, which are still nameless. See ya'll later!**


End file.
